Psycho
by GetITGotIT
Summary: Sora has been sent to a mental hospital. There he meets a few people that help him along the way. But their treatment gets worse when they find out that a murderer is on the loose. Will they survive that fateful night? Rating may change for gore, not sure
1. Chapter 1: Welcomed

This is my new FF! It's hopefully good but I guess we'll see.

ENJOY IT!

Chapter 1: Welcomed

The white corridors glistened in the little rays of sunlight. Sora had his suitcase in his hand, gripping it in anger. His father was checking him in with the secretary. On the wall was a giant sign that identified the facility. _'Kingdom Hearts Pyschiatric Hospital.'_ Sora glared at the sign in pure hatred 'This is stupid.' The brown haired boy only rolled his eyes at the father's attempts of changing him. 'Let me be me...'

"Alright buddy your all set to go!" the dad said with enthusiasm. Sora scoffed at his remark.

"Why are you so happy Leon? It's like you want me to leave..."

Leon was appalled by this accusation. "Son I'm doing this to help you... listen... I care about you and your health... so please do this for me and your mother..." he begged. He looked down on his son, hoping to have made a breakthrough. "Your drinking has to stop, you could've di-"  
>"I know, I know, I could've died... I don't think I can go one day without you reminding me."<p>

Leon looked down in shame. His son wasn't going to break easily. He was just as stubborn as Leon was when he was a kid. "Please Sora..." He gripped both sides of the young boy's shoulders. "I want the best for you... and if this is the only way, then so be it.. it's kinda our last resort here..."

Sora couldn't meet with his father's serious eyes. It only made him get more upset. "Dad... if it was the best for me then you'd let me stay-"

"Not a chance! I'm going to get through to you... someday you'll understand."

"Whatever..." he snarled heading towards the receptionist. She held out his key, showing him to his room.

"SON! Don't forget to call me and your mother whenever you get the chance!" he yelled trying to make sure his son would remember. Sora, once again, rolled his eyes at his father's attempts. 'It's not gonna work...'

Hall through hall, it was hard to not get lost in the building. Looking around the place was like trying to solve a puzzle without the right pieces. 'Now I'm lost... fantastic...' he thought sarcastically in his mind.

"You need help finding your way around here?" Sora turned around to see a boy about his age by the looks of it. The blonde spikey hair swooped over to one side of his head, almost covering his cobalt blue eyes. His smile was very calm and collected. 'He seems happy to be here...' He wore a black t-shirt along with his jeans. If you could look up closely, you could see horizontal scars up and down his arms. Sora started to analyze the possibilities in his head. One idea then popped up in his mind. 'He's a cutter!'

"Uh that would be helpful.." Sora laughed, still trying to find his way to his room. The boy took a look at the number of his room. "Its in D102..."

"Oh thats right across from mine. Yeah you shouldn't have a problem finding your way there. Follow me." the other teenager turned around leading Sora to his soon to be room. Once they arrived Roxas held out a hand.

"Oh yeah I'm Sora!" he grasped his new friends hand shaking it.

"Uh yeah I was actually going to ask you for your keys..."

"Oh sorry" reaching in his pockets, he gave him the keys, still feeling awkward of his mistake. 'STUPID!'

"My name is Roxas by the way." he opened the door to reveal a plain white room. They bed was white, the furniture was white. White, white, WHITE! 'God could this place get anymore boring?'

Sora looked around and placed his stuff on the bed. He looked over to see Roxas standing in the doorway. "Well Roxas, Thanks for the help and I guess I'll be goi-"

"Woah woah woah! Hold it. We have a group session in about 30 minutes so you gotta be there... " he put his hand behind his neck "Even if it is hell..."

Sora groaned with distaste. "Ugh! Can this place get ANY worse?" he started to slam his fists into the wall. Roxas only shrugged.

"Do you think you can find your way or do you need me to guide you again?"

"No I need help! This place is like a maze!"

Roxas laughed. He headed towards the hallway. "Fine but I will have to charge you from now on!"

Sora chuckled. 'I like this kid.' He gathered his things from his suitcase and placed them in the room to his liking. The posters, the trinkets, the clothes. Sora even hung his picture of his old home above his bed. "I miss the islands already."

Sora was from Destiny Islands. He had been an islander his whole life. Never once did he set foot on land that wasn't near water. Being in Traverse Town was different. There were so many different things, places, and people. It was very foriegn to what he was used to. He wasn't accustomed to the 'city' area.

"Hey! Are you ready to head out?" Roxas yelled from the hallway, awaiting the brunette. Sora rushed his keys into his pockets, and exited the room. After locking the door, he nodded to the other teen. The both made their way to the group session.

"Alright everyone! Circle around!" said the wise doctor, Ansem. The teens began to sit around in a circle, annoyed with their meeting. Sora looked around to see nine kids in the room. All were very unique and very weird. Next to him was a girl with platinum blonde hair. She was very shy, but happy. She smiled at the group, giving off a positive vibe in her appearance. Her lovely shade of blue eyes sparkled with content.

"Namine! Why don't you start?" Ansem asked in a polite manner. She followed his request, standing up for the room to see her. Her small body seemed very unproportional. Her skin had a sickly pale color to it.

"Hi, I'm Namine, and I'm an anorexic." she tilted her small face in shame from her last statement. Her frail body was obviously too small to be natural. Her ribs could be seen through her small white dress. She wasn't completely void of body weight, but she certainly was lacking the right amount.

"Hi Namine!" The group simultaneously in monotone voice. She sat down on her seat, finally relaxing. Sora noticed Roxas watching her. He kept his gaze at her, not making any movement. Just watching. Sora poked him, making the blonde boy jump.

"Well looks like someone has a crush..." Sora winked at him, recieving a nervous smile.

"What? That's absurd!" Roxas didn't want it to seem obvious. Sora kept laughing and teasing until there was a sudden silence in the room. All eyes had been focused on the newcomer.

"Well Mr..." Ansem took a look at his clipboard to find his name. "Hayashi.. if your done..."

"Yes sir. It won't happen again."

"Right well next is Kairi."

A girl with rose colored hair stood up. She had a pink v-neck on, along with skinny jeans and black Toms. Beautiful shades of light blue filled her eyes. Sora couldn't stop staring at her. She was gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Kairi and I'm an achluophobic..."

"Hi Kairi!" the group said again. Sora was confused... he rose his hand in the air hoping to have someone to enlighten him on what exactly Kairi meant.

"Yes Mr. Hayashi?" Ansem asked. Sora then began to ponder how to ask his question.

"Exactly what is an achlu- achla- a- uh..." He couldn't find a way to pronounce the girl's condition. He motioned his hands, only hoping someone would correct him. No one did. The room remained silent, with the exception of a few giggles from the other patients.

"Achluophobia is a condition where someone is afraid of the dark." Ansem answered. Kairi felt ashamed of his description. She held her arms together, trying to keep her emotions in check. It was her only defense against the class. Two boys started to burst into laughter. One of them had light blonde hair with a few dark roots. His hazel eyes were squinting in amusement. His friend next to him had dark spikey hair, and had a few pounds on him.

"Who's scared of the dark?" They teased, making fun of the girl's disorder. Sora glared down toward the boys, taking an early disliking to their mocking.

"Boys! Behave yourselves! Since you both seem so eager to talk, why don't you both go next?" Ansem was beginning to lose his patience with the two. Roxas only coughed in annoyance.

"Assholes..." he said into a cough, making sure Ansem didn't hear them, but everyone else could. The circle began to laugh, leaving the doctor confused.

"Ok we are gonna make this quick so I'm Hayner, I'm a drug addict, and my buddy here, Pence, has an eating disorder if you haven't noticed." he started to pat down on the chubby boy's stomach laughing. Pence started to chuckle along with him. They both sat down, trying to quickly get this whole meeting done and over with.

"Hi Pence, Hi Hayner." the group exclaimed.

Roxas stood up for his turn. Hayner took notice of this and decided to get revenge for the last phrase Roxas had made.

"Let's go EMO!" he yelled. The whole room just sat silently, making it awkward quiet. Roxas ignored the last statement, and continued on.

"Hey, I'm Roxas, and I'm suicidally depressed."

"Hi Roxas." the class replied in sadness. Everyone loved Roxas. He was a very kind, very sweet individual. With a great personality, no one could understand why he was so depressed. He seemed strong on the outside, but it was a mystery to what made him want his life to be over.

"Don't go cutting yourself already!" the two boys chuckled, pointing at Roxas. The whole circle glared at them in disbelief. Namine had covered her mouth in shock, looking over at the blonde to see his reaction. 'Oh shit.' Sora slowly moved away from Roxas, afraid of what he was going to do next. Roxas was clearly unamused. His hands curled into big, hard fists. He had had enough. Suddenly Roxas pounced on Hayner, hitting his face over and over. Namine screamed as they boys started to wrestle their way towards her. Continuously smashing Hayner's chest, Roxas kept going. Releasing all his anger on the terrible guy.

"BOYS! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!" but it was no use. Ansem's shouts weren't enough to get Roxas from punching Hayner. Hayner, however, wasn't weak. He found his way to the boy's left arm and twisted it around, making the other boy shreik in pain. Hayner kept twisting and twisting, hoping to make the arm break. Roxas finally broke free of the boy's grasp, and picked himself up. He kicked Hayner's shin making the boy fall from his hurt leg. Ansem pulled Roxas away from him, making a big distance between them. Hayner got up trying to go after the blonde, but Ansem stopped him.

"ENOUGH! Now we are going to continue our practice, and BEHAVE UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir..." Both boys replied. Ansem walked up to the rest of the class, trying to continue their session. The rest of the session was very boring compared to previous events.

Sora learned about a pyromaniac guy named Axel, a bipolar girl named Larxene, an agoraphobic male named Zexion, a heavy female gambler named Olette, and even Riku, a boy with a possessive disorder. Finally, it was Sora's turn.

"Hey guys! I'm Sora and I am an alcoholic.."

"Hi Sora..."

Sora sat back down in his seat, feeling more bored than before. He rubbed the temples of his head feeling an upcoming headache begin to form. This was only the beginning of what would appear to be forever.

'This is going to be a long day...'

WELL I GUESS THIS IS THE START OF MY NEW STORY!

Hopefully it is better then I think it is. I really hope yall like it. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Beginnings, Worse Welcome

HEY GUYS! Second chapter is up! I'm kinda excited about this story guys believe me! I always love writing horror stuff.

I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I'm just an author! :)

anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bad Beginnings, Worse Welcomes<p>

The kids all left the room together, finally escaping their boring session. All of them, scattering off to their own rooms. The girls left to the left wing of the building, while the guys left to the right wing.

Sora took a different hallway to his room, getting himself lost again. The hall was barely lighted, making a dim looking scene. The cheap lights flickered on and off, scaring the boy a tad. The eerie look gave him goosebumps up and down his skin. He walked a bit faster to his destination. Avoiding all contact with anything in the small pathway, he kept his eyes to the floor. It wasn't a very positive enviroment. The air was chilling to the bone, creating a bit of mist over the glass windows of the rooms, occupied with darkness. The young boy could only cower over the creepy sight. The hall was silent. Only the sounds of his steps could be heard along with his heavy breathing. Just as the hallway was about to end, he heard another set of feet following him. Slowy but surely, the taps started to get louder and louder. The steps were off beat of Sora's, making him crouch a bit in fear. He wanted to turn around to see what was behind him, but was scared to see who or WHAT was after him. The Hayashi quickened his pace, avoiding any conflict with the creature following him. Just as his stride increased speed, so did the person's behind him. Now he was scared. The boy stopped involuntarily, the thing behind him kept going. 'Shit! Sora move!' It was no use. His feet had stopped and frozen in time. Whatever was getting near him, was paused behind him. A warm presence was radiating near the heavy drinker. A tap was made on his shoulder, making him jump towards a wall for protection. He covered his face with his arms, hoping that the unknown person would only do minumum damage. Closing his eyes, he awaited his punishment.

"Jeez! Jumpy much?" Sora opened his eyes to see a boy with long silver hair. His teal eyes just about outshined the ocean on a warm summer day. He had a smile wide on his face, finding the fear of the boy to be quite amusing. Sora finally relaxed, catching a quick breathe of air to calm himself down.

"Oh sorry... I just got frightened."

"Ah it's no big deal. This hall can have that affect on people so I hear. Especially since Vanitas' room is right over there." he pointed toward the only room in the hall that had light shining through it. The young boy was confused.

"Who's that?" he pondered at the possibilities. 'What if there is a crazy freak in there? Or a pyscho killer?' his thoughts wondered off to very imaginative ideas. Riku shook his head.

"Uh you'll find out later. Anyways I'm Riku." he lifted his hand awaiting to give a proper welcome.

"Oh! I'm Sora... the dri-drinker..."

Riku grasped his hand and began to shake, welcoming the new recruit. "Yeah aren't you supposed to be in rehab for that kinda stuff? I mean ya know?"

"Allow me to answer that." the old doctor came into the conversation, starting his conclusion on Sora. He confidently held up his clipboard, analyzing the boy's history. "The boy was sent about a month ago, but was caught drinking..." He flipped his notes on his clipboard, reading more about the boy. "He was kicked out after they found their treatments to be ineffective, but we won't have a problem with that here won't we?" The wise man looked down on Sora, waiting for his answer.

"Isn't that supposed to be kinda personal?" Sora scoffed at the blonde haired doctor. Riku and Ansem started laughing. 'Am I missing something here?' the brunette asked himself in his mind. This was very different to what he was used to.

"When your here, Mr. Hayashi, your not keeping any secrets. This is a place to embrace your illness." he puffed out his chest in self pride. "You see, I happen to specialize in that field... as well as MANY others." the strange man bragged, pulling his white coat with high self esteem. "Here you will easily analyze your situation. If you don't realize your own problem, how will you solve it?" he paused waiting for an answer once again. Sora just shrugged. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"You don't solve them. They become a nusiance. So if you want to be rid of that little obsession over that little drink, I suggest you follow my methods and don't question them. Am I making myself clear?" The man leaned in closer, making sure the boy would understand.

Sora just smirked. He didn't give a single care about what he was hearing. Confidently, he leaned near the man "Crystal..." He gave a huge cocky smile, and walked off. Pride had overrun the boy's personality. The doctor nodded and left. Riku looked over at the boy in amazement.

"Wow.. you got some balls for standing up against him..." he high fived the newer member.

Sora was becoming proud of his work. "Yeah I was just annoyed with him. Like who does he think he is anyway?" the brunette wrapped his arms together. Riku scratched his head, very upset with his question. Sora sensed his wrongdoing, squinting his eyes, awaiting the response.

"Well he is our doctor and pretty damn good one at that. So if I were you, I would realize before I criticize." he lectured. The brunette felt ashamed yet annoyed at the same time. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, the least he could do is treat me like I'm a person..." the conversation went silent. The boys just stood there, not sure of what to do next. Sora suddenly decided for himself. He left the silver haired patient to go to his room. Just as he did, he passed by the room Riku was talking about earlier. He took a quick peek inside as he walked by the door. Inside was a blur. The glass had been fogged up from the mixed temperatures. He couldn't see anything. 'Oh well... maybe later.'

Finally reaching his final destination, he took out his key to unlock his door. He opened the door to see his customized sanctuary. Locking himself in his room, he leapt on his bed and put his hands behind his head for support.

"I'll be outta here in no time." he told himself. Sora had no doubt in his mind that he would get out of this perpetual hell. This was all just a short time arrangement. It made him laugh a bit even. "This is just a big joke, just like rehab and counseling."

Minutes later, Sora became bored once again. 'It hasn't even been a DAY!' No TV, no cell phone, no laptop, no source of entertainment. This was pure torture. Turning over the side of his bed, he looked at the objects that rested on his nightstand. He grabbed the rubber ball he had packed along with him, keeping himself occupied with it. Up and down, he continued to pass the ball to himself.

There was a sudden knock on the door, making the young Hayashi jump. Heading toward the door, he heard his newly found friend begin to yell for assistance.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Sora didn't waste time to see what had happened. He jumped to the door, flipped the lock, and rushed outside. There was Roxas sweating with fear.

"Dude what happened?"

"Ansem! He- He's..."

The brunette shook the boy, trying to get him to finish his phrase. "C'mon spit it out!"

Roxas shook his head, still trying to find the words that escaped his mind. All of a sudden, it burst out without any warning to either of them.

"HE'S BEEN STABBED!"

The both of them froze, still in shock. 'Wait I JUST saw him, that makes no fucking sense!' The blonde began to leap into action. He grabbed Sora's wrist, leading him to the scene of the crime. They entered the dim hallway, otherwise known as hallway C. The lights were completely gone. Darkness swelled down the long passage, making the area even more scarier than usual. Roxas tried to find a source of light, checking the walls for a switch. Sora went along with him, not wanting to be alone in such conditions. In a quick flash, the cheap ceiling lights clicked back on. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell is happening?" Sora said. It was his first day, and something tragic had already occured. He then noticed something different. 'Where's Roxas?' There on the ground, Roxas was next to a motionless body. A white coat was suddenly being replaced with a deep color of red. A flashing object reflected across the room, blinding the brunette's eyes for a moment. It was then he came to a realization. 'A knife!' he rushed up next to Roxas and the figure. The sharp object was stuck in the flesh of the creature, sticking out in it's back. Blood pooled around the body escaping through the wound. Roxas' hands were covered in the red gooey substance. He tried to revive the old victim unsuccessfully. His hands were gripping the unconsious figure's shoulders, shaking it.

"Ansem you can't do this! We need you here!" the blonde shouted, his voice reverberated across the long hallway. "ANSEM! GODDAMMIT! WAKE UP WE NEED YOU HERE! YOU CAN'T FUCKIN' LEAVE US! NOT LIKE THIS!" Sora was certain that the other patients heard him that time. Roxas still tried to awaken the old doctor, finding it to be no use. He placed two fingers to his neck, checking for a beat. No pulse. Blood puddled everywhere on the white tile. Roxas was covered in the red liquid. Sora felt queezy just looking at it. His knees shaking watching the disturbing scene. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Groups of people came down the hall, screaming as they watched the event play on. The patients circled the doctor's body in shock. They could only watch, hoping that Roxas could bring a miracle. Roxas looked around the small crowd. Everyone was patiently waiting for a status report of their superior. He shook his head in disappointment, fighting the urge to start crying.

"He's gone..."

* * *

><p>SO yeah I killed off Ansem really quick. It's only for my next plan to fall into action! I'm excited! Anyways REVIEWS!<p>

**shxlyna**: Thanks! I like it!

**Demmmy**: Thanks! I like the theme! I relate to Namine's character a lot cause shes anorexic and I used to be. And my cousins in a physcatric hospital at the moment so I felt like it would fit how I feel. I will trust me! I LOVE this story now!

**nin4**: I know but it's kinda dedicated to my cousin who has the same problem. He was in rehab but it's gotten kinda mentally bad apparently so he was transferred. I get more details about it later but hes in a hospital now. The title isn't about the patients who are getting help but about the fact that there is a killer on the loose. It's ok to criticize it helps me! Trust me I would rather have truth! Thanks!

And just to let ya'll know... NOT now but later, I will be killing off some characters so if ya'll have a problem with killing a certain character lemme know so I can come up with something. Until then, I know who I will be killing in a few chapters. Thanks for reading! :)

GOODNIGHT/GOOD DAY!


	3. Chapter 3: Messed Up

This one is kinda my favorite chapter so far. I liked it but maybe that's just me! Anyways! Enjoy!

I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I'm just an author! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Messed Up<p>

The week after Ansem's unknown murder was chaos. Sora didn't understand why, but all the patients really loved the strange doctor more than he ever realized. Watching their reactions to his untimely death were heartbreaking.

* * *

><p><strong>A week ago<strong>

**The hallway was crowded with shocked teens. They watched the horror of the scene as the blood pooled towards their own feet. Roxas was drenched in the red liquid, still sitting over the corpse. He was strong. Not one tear broke free of his will. He held the emotions back very calmly. Everyone else didn't have the same strength. Sobs spread throughout the group, making a harmonious sound of sadness.**

**Then, cutting through the crowd of depressed patients, Riku made his way to the body, staring in shock. He dropped to his knees, in the puddle of red, and hovered his hands over the dead body of his doctor. Shaking, he brought his hands to Ansem's still open eyes. He carefully pushed his eyelids down, giving respect for his deceased friend. Drops of salty tears fell from his face, shimmering down to the red floor.**

**"No... no... no.." Riku kept repeating the small word, still in denial of the murder. Roxas looked at the silver haired boy, shaking his head. 'I know how much he meant to you' he told himself. Roxas had to admit, no one was closer to Ansem than Riku was. No one knew if it was because of his possessive disorder or the fact that they were truly close. **

**"SOMEONE CALL 911!" an anonomyous voice shouted. The boys looked around for a telephone. **

**"Someone find Aqua!" Roxas shouted to the crowd, still on the bloody floor. Everyone hesitated at first, waiting for another person to make a move. Kairi was the first to take action, running down the hall towards the lobby. Others followed, headed toward the receptionist.**

**"Is there anything I can do?" Sora asked. He had never felt more useless. All he could do is stand there and witness the scene. Roxas shook his head however.**

**"No... it's too late now." he choked up in depression. Sniffling a bit, Riku took a look at his hands too see blood coating his fingers. Sora was a bit squeamish watching it. His knees weakening at the sight. He grabbed a wall for support, trying his hardest not to faint. The revolting substance tainted the air with a copper smell. It was unbearable to smell.**

* * *

><p>The memory of the moment was still fresh in the alcoholic's mind. The terrible aroma still lingered around him. It was a god awful smell. This was all new terrain for him. He had been through a lot as a child, but never witnessing a death like he did just recently. The thought scared him. 'This is already too much...' he arrived at the wrong time. It was almost like fate wanted to torture him. The rest of it was all a big blur. His mind went blank after seeing Riku mourning the dead doctor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"What's going on here?" a woman with a lab coat exclaimed as she entered into the hallway. Her light blue hair stood out from the group, making it hard not to notice her. She made her way to see the dead doctor lying on the ground, two patients covered in blood, and a newcomer about to pass out.<strong>

**"Kairi take care of the new guy. You two, get up from there." she demanded, getting her cell phone out. "Roxas, Riku, don't touch anything. Your both now evidence to a crime and the police wouldn't want you two messing around with anything."**

**The boys stood up and became still, frightened to mess anything up. Aqua had dialed 911, patiently waiting for assistance.**

**Sora was just about to fall over, when Kairi caught him before he could begin his fall. **

**"Woah! I got you!" she put his arm over her shoulder to keep him up from the ground. Sora looked from his blurred vision. He couldn't tell who was holding him, but he was glad they were there. "Where's your room?"**

**The brunette couldn't answer, still dizzy from the glance of the crime. He was losing conciousness by the minute. Slowly but surely, losing his battle with the darkness.**

**"W**re's **ur ro*m?" her speech was altered from his bad sense of hearing. He was still awake enough to understand what if meant.**

**"D- D... something... uh.."**

**"No no no! Stay with me! What's your room number?"**

**"D... 102.. I think..."**

**Kairi took her chances, heading toward the D hall. Entering the hall, she made it to his room, setting him to the ground to find his key. He laid on the floor, finally letting the darkness overcome his eyes. He surrendered to his eyelids, falling into a deep slumber. **

**Kairi used this time to look in his pockets to find his keys. Awkwardly sending her hand in his pants pockets, she couldn't find them. She reached under his butt to look in his back pockets instead. She blushed as she kept unintentionally violating the new kid. She finally found the key to his room, and felt relief. 'Thank goodness.' she opened the door to his room and reached down for the passed out gentleman. She struggled to pick him up, his weight overpowering her. After a bit of wrestling with gravity, she finally got the boy to his feet, sending him inside his room. **

**She found his bed and began to try and place him down on it's soft area. Getting the boy off of her, she accidently caught on to his arm, throwing the both of them down on the mattress. After a bit of tumbling, Kairi found herself in a very unwanted position. Sora's body covered her own, squishing her to the bed. The boy's weight pressed down on her own body, feeling his subtle breathing on his chest move over her own. Sora's lips innocently rubbed against her shoulder. His face nuzzled against the curve of her neck, brushing his lips against her soft skin. Kairi sinfully moaned, feeling pleased with the feel of a guy on top of her. She was caught in the moment of lust. After a bit of thinking, she finally caught up in the moment, feeling fright take over. 'Oh my god what the hell am I doing?' she yelled to herself, feeling shame fill her. She fought her way out of his body that had trapped her. It took her awhile, but she finally escaped the unintentional grasp.**

**She brushed her clothes off, getting the dirty feeling off of her heart. Looking down, she heard the boy start to snore. "Well at least one of us is comfortable..." she snickered. Sora looked very peaceful. His face transformed into a small grin, as his sleep gave him a happy feeling. **

**Kairi left the room, slowly closing the door not making a sound. **

* * *

><p>Sora still couldn't put his finger on it, but someone had helped him to his room. The only problem was he couldn't remember. Just as he tried to get his memory back, a loud slam was heard on his door. Opening the door, he saw Roxas, who wasn't very happy. His eyes frowned in anger, holding back a snarl.<p>

"Hey man. What's going on?"

"What's going on is the new doctor. We're about to have another session, but the only problem is he's an insensitive DICK!" the boy punched the side of the wall in fury, growling under his breath.

"Dude chill. How bad could he be?" Roxas half laughed at the question. Clearly Sora didn't know what he was up against.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Ago<strong>

**The funeral service was filled with remorse for the deceased man. The room was filled with black and grey. The atmosphere was entirely monochromatic. The patients walked across the coffin, taking one last look at the doctor. Each patient had their own words to the man before his burial.**

**Namine was up first, secretly talking to the dead. "Sir..." she sobbed, trying to find the lost words she never got to tell him. "You meant a lot to me. It was you who helped me through my troubles so... I will try harder to see through your perspective." Walking back to her seat, she sat next to Axel for support, resting her teary eyes on his shoulder.**

**Riku was up next, making sure his friend heard every word in the afterlife. "Ansem. You were my only friend and I just want you to know that I followed your steps through life. I will try to move on... but how can I when your gone." he wiped his face to make sure no tears escaped his eyes. "I'll miss you..." he stepped back, sitting down on his chair.**

**Roxas walked up to the wooden case, looking down on his dead friend. "Ansem, I just want you to know... I'm jealous of you right now..." He looked around, making sure no one could hear his painful words. "I wish I could be you right now you don't even know..." Roxas pulled out two coins from his pocket. Both were of Greek origin. He placed them in the corpse's eyes carefully. Sora watched curiously at the action. He wasn't sure what to make of the blonde teen's intention. "Now you can pay Charon's toll..." a lone tear fell from his face from the sadness of the event. He walked from the coffin, to his seat, awaiting for the rest of the funeral to continue.**

* * *

><p>Entering the group room, Sora sat himself down and looked around the circle. The same kids were there but in a different order. This time, he was sitting next to some girl named Larxene. The tempered beauty was frowning at the bunch, putting her arms together. Sora couldn't help but watch her attitude. Who wouldn't? The dramatic girl was very entertaining to see. She noticed his stare and growled<p>

"What the hell are you looking at?" she leaned up against him, trying to intimidate Sora. He didn't feel threatened, instead he laughed at her attempt. It was too much to handle.

"Nothing," he said, responding to rude question. She merely sat back in her seat, anger filling her. 'Man when she said she was bipolar she wasn't kidding!'

The doors slammed opened revealing a new person in the room. They were definately foreign to the group, unknown by all the patients. Whispers wandered the room, creating a web of questions.

'Who is this guy?'

'Is this Ansem's replacement?'

'He's new right?'

The man had long white-silver hair cascading down his back. His dark skin countered with his long white lab coat. He was very young compared to their last doctor.

"Hello patients I am your new doctor. You may call me sir Xehanort and nothing else. Now it appears to me that your last doctor's methods weren't as effective as they should be. Now know this, my plan is to get you cured, not play Red Rover."

The kids all looked at each other in simultaneous confusion.

"Now I need a female named..." he looked down the list of names, finding his next target. "Kairi."

Kairi stood up in fear, not knowing what to think of the new superior.

"Now I hear you have a phobia to darkness, am I correct?"

"Uh-"

"Good!" He cut her off, headed towards a new addition to the plain room. A red wardrobe stood to the side of the room, standing out with it's intense color.

He opened the doors, revealing a lighted interior of the small space. Kairi took a peak inside the wardrobe. There was a limited amount of space with only a lightbulb for a light source.

"Please take a look inside," He motioned her to enter the tight area, leading her step by step. One foot at a time, she walked inside the little wardrobe. Just as she was all the way inside, a disturbing feeling started to overwhelm her. SLAM! The doctor shut the door, locking it from the outside. Startled by the trap, she rushed to the only exit, hoping to be let out. The other kids watched in horror, afraid of what he was about to do.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

"I am sorry but we are only half way through the session." with a sudden flick, he turned off the lightbulb, leaving the wardrobe dark and black. Kairi was screaming. Punching the door, she began to sob. The achluophobic girl was left alone. No light. No space. All she could do was beg to be let out. The banshee screech pierced through the doors, curdling the blood of the others looking at the terror. Her heart was racing in her chest. She heard screams within her head, feeling the terror of the dark overcome her. Their new doctor smiled in sadistic pleasure. His evil grin grew with each scream the girl made.

"SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!" It was hopeless. Slowly sliding down the door, she hugged herself in the small wardrobe, it was her only way of protecting herself. She shook in terror, scared out of her mind. She just wept on the floor hoping her light would return to her.

Sora couldn't stand to hear anymore of the auburn haired girl's screams. Her yelps of terror were to unbearable to listen to. Slamming his hands, he stood up with a mixture of emotions; Fear, anger, worry.

"LET HER OUT! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE IS SCARED?" Sora exclaimed, heading toward the door. Xehanort chuckled at the boy's attempt to open the wardrobe, all of which were pointless.

"This is my method, boy, and I suggest you and all your friends prepare, because I am going to break all of you."

* * *

><p>YEAH! So their new doctor is kinda out there. There are actually people like this. It's really sad... :( creeeeppyyy!<p>

Anyways! Review how you feel about this! I am excited to get feedback and I'll try to respond as much as I can!

**imademyfangirl**: Wow! Already? I only put up 2 chapters! HAHAHA! I have an idea, but I am not sure if I'll stick with it! I hope I do cause I think it's shocking yet very intriguing!

**Nin4**: Your not naggy! I enjoy criticism! I mean they help you get better right? Thanks for the help!

**lalala123**: Yeah the first chapter is like any first chapter... introductions... not as fun as the rest of the stories!

**Demmmy**: I love Vanitas too! He's just soo bad A and everything! :) I love it! Don't worry about Namine. I love her too so I won't kill her off (yet maybe) I still am trying to determine who I am killing but I already know my first victim!

And the coin thing with Roxas was actually a greek thing. You see I'm all into Greek mythology (even though I'm christian :P) But the part about Charon and the toll... a deceased soul must pay a toll to the greek ferryman Charon in the afterlife to cross the river of Styx. If not paid, the soul must wonder for 100 years until the debt is paid. Its a very interesting topic! I love the idea and I think Roxas would be the character to follow that custom. Just to let ya'll know! :) So Ansem is paid now. :) May he rest in peace.


	4. Chapter 4: To Make Matters Worse

GIGI HERE!

Yeah new chapter. Enjoy it!

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: To Make Matters Worse<p>

The new doctor, Xehanort, was a monster. His cruel methods were absolutely terrorifying. Sora felt bad for the patients, the staff, but mainly Kairi. Hours after his fiendish attack, she couldn't even move. All she could do was sit on the ground holding her knees, and shake in self pity. Her hair was knotted all around, probably from her constant shuffling in the wardrobe. Her makeup ran down her face, mixed with the salty tears that cascaded on her cheeks. She was a wreck. All she did was shake on the ground, with a petrified expression. It was pathetic.

She sat in the room for hours and hours. Sora's heart cracked at the sight of her shivering form. It was like watching a lost puppy on the street. He walked over to her and paused to make sure she didn't freak out from his arrival. After seeing no signs of uncomfort, he reached for her to try and hold her. Wrapping his arms around her, he moved his hands on her arms, connecting his fingers together to lock his grip on her. Her paused emotion broke free, making her sob from his caring gesture.

"Shhh... It's ok... It's over... It's all over... he can't hurt you anymore..." he said in a hushed tone. He nuzzled his cheek to her auburn hair, feeling it's delicate strands run up and down his face. Kairi kept her crying. She was still miserably broken from the doctor's inhumane practice.

A door swung open. Sora moved his head up, his eyes meeting the evil man they had just encountered. His furious yellow eyes glared at the two teens with disliking.

"I believe you two should be in your rooms... seperate rooms..."

Sora stood up, offended by his remark. "It wasn't like that! I was calming her down from what YOU did to her!" Kairi tried her best not to look at the doctor, afraid of him and his sadistic nature. His long white hair, and evil smile taunted her vision, making fear crawl down her skin. Goosebumps crept their way over her flesh, making her shiver.

"Well I don't need any of my patients getting TOO cozy... wouldn't want a pregnant little slut running around here now would we?"

Kairi shivered even more from his offensive words. It hurt to even hear his voice.

"She isn't like that! And I'm not either..."

Xehanort's eyebrow rose from Sora's defense against him. "Sure you aren't... off with you two..."

Kairi was still unable to move. Her body refused to listen to reason, remaining still on the ground. Sora sensed her involuntary pause, moving toward her. Swinging her arm over his shoulder and picking up her legs, Sora carried her bridal style, exiting the room.

After their quick exit, Sora heard a little click on the other side of the door. Xehanort had locked himself inside the therapy room, leaving him alone. 'He locked it? What is he hiding?' The brunette thought in curiousity. That wasn't his current concern however. He needed to get Kairi to her room.

"Hey where's your room?" He asked her searching in the left side of the building. It was his first time on the girls side of the place. He looked around the walls of the hallways. It was a lot nicer than the right wing. The walls were painted generic white, but had a fresher coat applied to it making the area appear much brighter. The windows let in more light, letting the sunset give much more light to the hall. Kairi still froze in the arms of the alcoholic. She was speechless, still under much shock from the recent events she was put through.

"C'mon you can tell me... I don't bite I swear..." he smiled down at her laying against his chest. She huddled in his arms, feeling safe from the outside world. He stopped in his tracks, meeting up with a whole group of doors. "Which number is it?" He asked, still smiling at her quiet actions.

She collected all the strength in her throat, holding her breath hoping words would replace the silence. "B2... 03..." She stuttered. He looked around to find it right in front of him. Setting her down on the floor, he searched the doorknobs. 'Locked...' he looked back down at the beautiful red head. He held out a hand, and kindly grinned at her.

"I-I kinda need the keys... t-to the room I mean..." She jumped a bit, finally realizing what he was doing. She looked down at her pockets, searching for her room keys. Finding them, she handed them to the brunette boy. The two of them made their way inside, escaping the outside of the shelter. Kairi moved to her bed, and wrapped herself in her own covers, keeping herself protected from the demons of the dark. The room was entirely lit up with a multitude of lights, candles, and sunlight. There wasn't one ounce of shadow in the area. The space was void of any darkness that could possibly creep it's way to the girl's room. Night lights were plugged in every outlet, lamps lit up the room as much as possible. A great collection of lightbulbs took up one of the corners of the room. It was amazing how she could collect so much to keep herself from the dark.

After looking about the girl's room, Sora put his attention to Kairi. Alone on her bed, she cuddled in the blankets. Her head surrounded by the plushy pillows. She looked aboslutely adorable. Blinking her eyes, she watched Sora stand in the doorway, waiting for his next move.

"Are... are you going to be ok?" he crept toward her small mattress. Showing no signs of fear, he kept moving near her. She looked up at him. His bright blue eyes shined, giving a warm feeling to her heart. The light in his eyes made her more at ease, sensing the good intentions he offered.

"N-no... I'm fine..." Sora took her answer and headed for the doorway. "Wait!" He stopped from her sudden distress. He quickly turned around and rushed to her for any assistance she was in need for. "Um.. uh.. I just wanted... to thank you..." she muttered in a hushed tone. Sora was barely able to understand, but caught the words that silently escaped her mouth. She sat up to make the conversation more comfortable. "..For standing up for me from... Xehanort..."

"Oh it was no problem..you needed it..." He said as he sat down on her bed next to her. "I couldn't let him hurt you like that... not again..." Her heart melted from his caring statement. It was so sweet and kind. She smiled at him from his gentle words that poured from his thougts. "Anyways I should get going before he thinks I 'get you pregnant' and stuff..." he mocked the doctor's ridiculous thoughts. She felt her cheeks flush from the embarrassing thought. He stood up and made his way to the exit, leaving her alone.

Walking down the hall, he made his way to a wall, leaning his back upon it's surface. He rubbed his eyes from the shock of meeting the girl for the first time. 'I can't already LIKE her! I just got here!' He wasn't sure of his feelings anymore. Trying to shake them off, he kept imagining excuses to the reasons of his mixed feelings.

Heading toward his room, he went in his room, locked the door, and plopped on his bed. Finally time for a good night sleep.

* * *

><p>'3:32...' thought the young girl as she exited her room. She tried to find a way to fiddle with her fingers. Ever since the new doctor confiscated her deck of cards, she hadn't had much luck occupying herself. Looking around the dark hall's she went to go see the other side of the building out of sudden curiousity. Her green eyes peered down the corridor, inspecting the hallways to make sure no one noticed her. Making her way to the halls, the lights above her began to flicker on.<p>

She froze, awaiting Xehanort to punish her for her leaving her room. Looking around, she noticed no one behind her, but in front of her. On the ground, a boy with long gray hair laid on the tiles of the cold floor. On his body layed pictures. The brunette girl headed closer to the boy, scared to step any closer. His face was covered with layers of photos. She leaned near his head, checking to see if he was alive or not. All the pictures had a photo of different people. They weren't familiar to the girl's eyes. Picking up the pictures with one hand, they all fell to the ground. The girl screamed from the top of her lungs, seeing underneath the many photos. The horrible sight made her eyes water. She yelled louder, hoping someone could hear her.

* * *

><p>Yeah short chapter and cliffhanger! I'm sooo evil! Anyways this is merely because I had to kill someone but there would be soo much detail later so I decided to make it this way! :)<p>

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Demmmy: **Yeah I don't like Xehanort... so he is kinda evil! Ansem died and now this happened :/ and DON'T GET NIGHTMARES!

**XIIIXV:** Thanks... I think... lol XP

**nin4:** No problem I love responding to you guys and hear what you guys want! It's fun! Riku won't be dying for a long time! I have plans for him (Good or bad... who knows? :)) hehehe!

Keep those reviews coming! Also read my other stuff if you are interested! :)

LOVE YA'LL! YOUR RESPONSES MAKE ME HAPPY! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Simply Horrid

Chapter 5!

Enjoy it guys! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Simply Horrid<br>Sora heard a screech travel from the halls. He shot up from his bed, still a little shaken from quick awakening. Looking for a clock, he kept searching around his room in the dark. Finally he found the lit up numbers from across the room. '3:35 what the hell is happening?' Just as he was about to go out, he noticed something he was lacking, clothes. He looked at the scattered clothing in his room, unsuccessfully trying to find to throw on really quick. He then found a shirt and pair of pants that were acceptable to wear in public.

He tripped on his way to the door while trying to put on his jeans. Once he was fully clothed, he rushed out of his room to find the source of the shriek that woke him up.

Walking down the dark halls, he looked around to try and find a light. The long path was a dark, unlit abyss, giving the appearance of a neverending darkness. The sight was giving Sora goosebumps, shivering his skin as he walked down the black trail. He was really tempted to turn back to his room and curl up in his bed, seeking the comforting safety he wish he had right now. But he didn't. The brunette alcoholic was on a mission to find the scream he had heard.

He moved faster, the fears inside his head fueling his pace. He turned to the hall he hoped was where he would find the questioned scream. Just as he did, he heard the sounds of giggles down the hallway. The laughter of two different people grew and was followed by an angry voice filling the area.

"YOU JACKASSES! YOU FRIGHTENED ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" a female voice yelled, as Sora moved closer and closer to the supposed source.

"Hey you just came at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Yeah it was just a harmless prank on Zexion, nothing personal to you!"

The lights then flickered on, showing the owners of the voices that Sora had recently heard. In the hall was Hayner and Pence, laughing so hard, tears had fallen down the eyes. Olette, the gambler, stood there with a face as red as a cherry, her eyes squinted in anger as she frowned at the boys joy. It wasn't until Sora noticed a boy laying on the ground on top of a bunch of scattered photographs. He rushed to the side of the unmoving body, kneeling down to check up on him. He brushed the photos off of his neck, trying to find a pulse to prove he was alive. It had been a moment that his hand had been placed on the flesh. He finally felt a slow beat against the inside of the neck. Sighing in relief, he pulled back and looked up at the other teens.

"He's alright..."

"Well yeah of course he's alright! We didn't kill him or anything..." Hayner retorted, offended by Sora's statement. He placed a hand on Pence's shoulder, laughing a bit more from the idea. "Man if we did kill someone it would've been Roxas for sure!" They both chuckled at the crude joke.

Sora ignored the rude thought, standing up to look at the aftermath of the prank. Zexion laid there, with pictures of people scrambled around him. It took awhile for him to understand, but Sora then realized it was a connection to Zexion's agoraphobia. His fear of crowds was the influence to the pictures of random civilians. To top off the prank, scribbled on Zexion's face was covered with words.

'Emo'

'Scaredy-cat'

'Loser'

'Pussy'

'Wimp'

It hurt to look at, seeing the violation of the patient. "How did you even move him down here without waking him up?"

Hayner and Pence then looked at each other in curiousity waiting for the other to reply. "I didn't do it..." Pence said, with a terrified expression on his face. Hayner was confused too.

"Yeah we just found him down here... I thought you did it!" Hayner said toward Pence, hoping that he would be right. However,he was wrong. Neither Pence nor Hayner were guilty for moving the pictures or Zexion down the hall.

"Then what did ya'll do?"

"We just drew the words!" They both said in unison. The wonder of the boy's displacement was pushed aside as Zexion started to wake up. He rose from his slumber, dropping something to the side of him. He rubbed the back of his neck, still a bit drowsy.

"Where am I?"

"We are in the K hall. Near the gym. Do you remember anything?"

Zexion took a look around, noticing the small group of people around him. He looked around them, finally remembering the hallway inside the building. "N-not really... I just remember walking down here for something."

He stood up and brushed the pictures off his pants, picking one up to analyze it. "What are these for?"

Sora then looked puzzled, not comprehending the phobia still. "Wait I thought you would be scared of those..."

It was at that same moment that Zexion shot a smile at Sora, making him curious to the boys happiness. "Um no... they're only pictures... not the real thing." He giggled, still giving a smile at the boy. "Do you obsessively drink pictures of alcohol?" Sora was beat. The kid was right, but rude at the same time. His laughing threw everyone off, leaving everyone baffled by his cheery attitude.

The boy stomped away to his room, still covered in words. 'That'll be a shock once he see's himself in the mirror.' The brunette boy said as he knelt back down to examine the mess. It was then he noticed something pop out in front of him. He reached his hand out to pick up the curious object, seeing it shine in the hall lights. It was a syringe.

"What the hell is this doing here?" He lifted up higher in the air to study it more, there was still a bit of a substance inside of it. Just as he twisted the skinny needle around, he saw a label on the side of the glass tube. "What is N20-O2?"

The kids all shrugged, speechless from previous events.

* * *

><p>"So then he just laughed and left!" Sora exclaimed as he talked to the circle of kids around him. All the patients were inside the therapy room, ready for another one of Xehanort's little practices. Around Sora was Roxas, Kairi, and Namine, all listening to the events of the night before. Sora's face was washed out from the lack of sleep he recieved. The purple bags under his eyes clashed with the pale skin he got. His hair was even worse than usual, messier then it usually is.<p>

"What happened next?" Roxas asked as he inched closer, fascinated with the detailed report of the weird story. Namine and Kairi followed, also intrigued.

"Well I found a needle. It had this label with a something written on it..."

"What was it?"

Sora rolled his eyes back, trying to remember what it was that was inscribed on the syringe. "I think it was N... 20...O2.. something like that..."

The three teens looked at each other, not sure what to make of the weird labeling. It was unknown to what was in the needle but it was something to discuss at another time. "Well at least he's ok now..." Kairi said as they all looked down the room to see him in his corner, reading a book.

"PATIENTS!" yelled Xehanort as he entered the room. "It is time for a new session..." The kids all stood up in a line, fearing the worst for one of their own. He started to walk towards the line of scared teens, watching them shiver in fear. He circled around them like a shark, picking his next prey. He slowly picked up his clipboard, as the anticipation grew inside the patients. Anxiety filled the room as he took his time to pick his victim. He smirked as he found the name of his new victim.

"Namine..."

Gasps were heard across the room, as the all took notice to Namine. She stood still, her eyes not flinching one bit. "Come here..."

She closed her eyes, scared to say what she probably had to say. Sora was confused to her resistance, as she stood there without moving one bit.

"Well?"

Roxas moved out of the line, standing by Namine's side. He gripped her shoulder's encouragingly, leading her to Xehanort one step at a time. She stumbled on her way to the doctor, moving her hands out in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xehanort snorted, as he watched Roxas help her move towards him.

Namine still had her eyes closed, not looking up at the doctor. Roxas stood in front of her, defending her from the evil man's cruel judgement. "Sir! She's blind!"

Sora's eyes widened, not even realizing the girl's condition. 'Wait she couldn't see this whole time!'

"She needs me to guide her..." Roxas said, only hoping the best for her.

"Well at this moment, she won't need your assistance... take a seat..." Roxas hesitated, not wanting to leave her side, but left Namine defenseless. Xehanort shoved a chair behind Namine, startling her a bit as she couldn't see what he was doing. He pushed her chair in a table, showing the whole class as she just sat there. He then placed a silver plate on the table, moving closer to her. He threw down a chocolate cake on the plate, making it splatter on her white dress a bit as it made it's decent. "Now eat it!"

Her blue eyes widened, revealing the murky cover on the pupils. She shook her head, afraid of what he would do if she didn't, but she didn't want to eat it either. "But... sir..."

"EAT IT!"

He grabbed her hand and slammed another slice of cake on her pale fingers. He then grabbed her wrist and forced it in her mouth, scaring her and the entire room. He continued to shove the food inside her mouth, making her cry from the invasion. His strong hand kept her from standing up, making her fear for the worst.

Roxas then stood up, heading near the two of them. Sora pulled him back, shaking his head. "He will hurt her even more if you do something... trust me I know..." Roxas then pulled back a bit and took a seat down, his eyes burning with hatred, watching the horrible scene.

Xehanort then moved back from the crying girl, as the chocolate hung from outside her mouth. She had tear waterfalling from her face. "Now miss... take a seat..." he said as she held her hands out to find the group and get away from the horrid man. She then felt a grasp on her shoulders lead her. She recognized the hands to be Roxas' caring ones, holding her carefully. He sat her down to the ground, taking his jacket off from his torso. He took the corner fabric of the clothing to wipe the chocolate and tears away from her fragile, very malnourished face. "It's going to be ok... I promise..." He tenderly kissed her lips for a moment, giving an apology for leaving her alone with the doctor. Their lips attracted for a second, until they seperated to look up at each other.

She nodded, feeling him care for her violated face. The doctor watched them in disgust, hating the sight of their kind nature. Sora, however, watched them in awe, finding their sweet moment with a smile. He took the time to imagine it being him and Kairi instead of Roxas and Namine, hoping to share a moment like that with her, but without the harsh treatment that happened before. The doctor then walked around for a moment, pleased with his work that had been done recently.

"Alright you are all dismissed."

In a flash, the patients ran out of the room, trying to avoid another second with the pure evil doctor. He looked around to see the room empty, no longer occupied with students. He made his way to the door for a brief moment, and locked it to keep everyone from entering. He took a seat at the desk inside the room, placing a briefcase on the solid surface. Snapping it open, he pulled out a bunch of photos and a bottle of medicine he had used previously. He put the photos in a trash can and walked to the medicine he just pulled out. Reading the contents, he smiled evily. "It's all coming together."

* * *

><p>Yeah I didn't kill anyone off yet! SORRY BUT IT NEEDS TO GET DEEPER! (hehehe thats what she said) I meant the story inner mind! I want a bigger backstory cause after the Rokunami scene I found a new background story! And I HAVE MY FIRST VICTIM! I PROMISE TO GET SOMEONE KILLED SOON XD!<p>

Reviews! :)

**nin4:** No problem! I love responding! It's fun getting feedback! :) yeah I'm more of a Roxas/Namine or even Riku/Kairi more myself but I felt it would fit more here! :) I'm glad I gave it justice! Trust me! Xehanort will get it soon! But i gotta get stuff done first!

**XIIIXV: **He really is a creeper! I don't like him but hey! I need a villian!

**Demmmy: **Don't worry! She'll get better! :) promise!

REVIEW GUYS! :) MAKE MY DAY! I would love it! Especially since it's almost my BIRTHDAY! WOOOH Sweet 16! :) hehehe!

Love ya'll! See ya'll through the screen! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Losing Sight of What's Impor

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

ENJOY AND DON'T CRY!

Read my explanation at the end to be sure no one is confused!

Here we go! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Losing Sight of What's Important<br>The room was a plain white color. Not the typical room color for a teenage girl, but it was what she wanted. The girl sat in a chair in front of a white vanity, as her mother styled her luxorious flaxen hair. Her mother looked just like her; blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of the women were truely remarkable creatures of beauty."Namine sweetie? Are you ok?" The woman asked, brushing the blonde strands of hair of her young daughter's golden mane, getting rid of any imperfections.

The little girl sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Thirteen year old Namine looked at her small, extravegant dress. He mother spared no expense in the strapless zebra print dress that barely covered her pale skin. Her eyes were surrounded by a large amount of makeup, bringing out the lovely hues in her blue eyes. The thick black eyeliner complimented with her blue eyeshadow, covering her eyelids. The young girl was absoluetly gorgeous in her attire. She was beautifully dressed, but that was the problem.

"Mom... do I have to do this?"

"Oh darling..." Her mother wrapped her slim, long hands around her small daughter's body, holding her little girl for support. "You have to keep the winning streak going... you're the returning winner. Three times in a row you've won... you don't want to lose that do you?"

Namine paused, not sure if she wanted to respond truthfully or tell a lie. The life of a beauty queen was a good life that brought many opporunitys for a great lifestyle but it wasn't the path she wanted to follow. She had already mapped out her future, and she knew darn well that her mother wouldn't approve of it. 'What will I tell her? I don't want what she wants...'

"Yes mom..."

"Good..." She said, as she began to pack a bag with makeup, brushes, and many other beauty supplies. She rushed from one side of the bedroom to the other, preparing for their day. "Miss Twilight Town is a prestigious honor after all, we don't want that gone... What will we have left? Nothing... Now time for lunch. Not too much alright... We don't want to get fat. You're already pushing it right now!"

The woman left, leaving Namine alone in the giant white room. She looked in the mirror once again, placing hands around her slim waist to check her body size. All her life she had been much more underweight than her peers, becoming very petite for her age. The doctors warned her to eat more, but her mother told her otherwise. Pulling her hands up, she watched the gap between her hands, showing her size. 'I must have gained weight...'

Just as she was about to contemplate about her weight gain, a soft knock at the door startled her, jumping away from the mirror to her bed. She sat down, trying to seem busy so her mother wouldn't scold her about being unprepared again. "Nam?"

She lifted her hand from her side to her heart, feeling her racing heart slowly return to it's normal tempo. Her nerves untensed as she realized who the figure behind the wall. The door inched open to reveal a man smiling down at her. Namine jumped from her bed to the door to give the man a hug he well deserved. "Dad!"

"Hey sweetheart..." He picked his little princess up, twirling her a bit in the air. The cute scene warmed his heart, holding her gently as he was about to send her off to the competition. "How's the beauty pageant stuff going?"

Suddenly her grasp on her father loosened, feeling a bit of regret swell up inside her. He felt her grip release a bit. "Not so good?"

"Well..." Namine started, letting go of him completely as she reached for the floor. She sat on her bed, looking down on the ground to think of her answer. "It's not what I want..." The little girl frowned from the truth, scared of what will happen now that she finally released it. "I don't want to be what she wants me to.."

The man looked down at his young spawn, watching her choke up in depression. "Nam... you know that you can do whatever you want... just tell her that..." He brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear, giving her a gentle smile as she exhaled in sorrow. "What is it you want to do?"

Her spirits were suddenly lifted, as she ran to her desk to gather a multitude of papers, stacking them together. She smiled as she handed them to her dad in pride, awaiting for his approval.

Once he took hold of the slim papers, he flipped through each page, staring at disbelief at the amazing raw talent that was hidden from him. Every page was a beautiful work of art, showing true skill and workmanship in the drawings. All of them were original, with one occuring theme; hearts. One had a boy and a girl seperated between hills, each of them sitting on a field as blades of grass flew by. The night sky was dark, only being lit by a heart shaped moon. Across the doodle was a few words that titled the lovely piece 'One Sky; One Destiny'

"Namine these are absolutely..." He paused, knowing that should would negetively react to the suspense he just produced. She lifted her head down, and readied herself for criticism. Her eyes squinted and fist tightened to protect herself from what she thought would be her father's disapproval. "beautiful... just like you..."

She gasped at the compliment, surprised that he liked the pictures. "Y-you like 'em?"

"Honey of course I do! They are fantastic! Are these crayons or paint?"

"Um.. some are pencils and some are water paints..." The man gave his little girl a light kiss on the top of her head, proud of her amazing achievement. He then lifted the picture of the boy and girl she drew and looked down at her.

"So who's this boy?"

She had absolutely no answer to his question, as he was just a random boy she met at school. She just needed a subject to put on the paper, not intentionally meaning to put him in her drawing. The young boy had blonde spikey hair, and very colorful blue eyes. It was harder for Namine to forget him with the beautiful face he had. "Just someone at school..."

"Well this 'someone at school' looks special... are you going to marry him or something?" He chuckled as he saw her face suddenly turn a bright red.

"EW! NO! I'm not gonna get married until I'm thirty!" Her hands tried to cover her blushing cheeks. Namine's dad chuckled at the sight of his shy daughter hiding behind her small fingers.

"Ok fine... but how about we submit these pictures in some art schools and see if we get feedback? Let's go to the post office! That sound ok?"

The little girl shivered, unsure of what to say. "What if... what if they don't like them?"

"Hey if they don't at least you can say you tried! C'mon I'll drive you."

The girl was torn between her priorities, not sure what to chose. It was amazing how hard it was for her to decide how she was to run her own life. 'What am I to do?'

She then looked up at her dad, trying to locate her answer. It was then she began to concoct a brilliant idea. 'I can have the best of both worlds right?'

"Ok dad... let's go... but bring me back quickly so I can get ready for the pageant."

Her father nodded, taking his keys to take his daughter to start a new and hopefully better life.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am what's your name?"<p>

Black... that's all I can see... there is no color... no light... nothing but the dark.

"Ma'am! We need your name!"

The young girl had no energy to even move her head, still unable to make any movement. She was squished between a soft cushion and a hard metal, making it impossible to free herself from the tight trap. She had no memory of anything. All her thoughts were a blur, but her vision was the same. She could see a few shapes, maybe a figure or two, but besides that all she could see was a sight of black. Her eyes almost seemed like they had become glossy, hurting her view.

"M-my... name..."

"Yes keep going!" the voice said as it encouraged her. She felt a grasp at her shoulder, lightly tugging her from the tight space. She winced at the pulling of her limp body, feeling a liquid fall down her skin. The thick substance coated her legs, trailing down all the way to her feet.

"Nami-... ne..." She exhaled as she choked up a bit of a copper tasting liquid. 'Blood?' Her mind went crazy after she realized her predicament. 'Where am I? Am I in the car?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of two men talking to each other, conversing about the situation. "We got a car crash at 1350 Usual Spot Dr... one dead, one alive," They said, as they continued to try and help Namine escape the car.

"Car... car crash?"

"Almost out!" One last tug was all it took to help her free her from the death trap. The girl was freed from the car, only to be trapped by a multitude of hands grabbing at her wounds. She screamed from the sudden pain, feeling the people touching her sensitive cuts. "Take her to the hospital! Hurry"

"Wait..." She said, not able to see if her father was alright. She felt around the people's faces trying to find the right face that would belong to her father. "Where's my dad?"

Like a mute button, her question silenced the entire crew working on her. Their voices disappeared, only followed by a few whispered questions. Namine couldn't make out what they were saying, only catching the words 'Tell her' or 'Poor kid'

She suddenly felt a terrain change as she was sat upon a soft laying surface that carried her to the interior of some car. The rolling surface lifted her into a small compartment, still surrounded by the same people that were working on her.

"Just hang in there sweety! It'll all be alright!" She heard a woman's voice echo inside the small room, trusting in the caring words. A hand snaked it's way from her shoulder to take a firm hold on the little girl's hand. "Hold on..."

* * *

><p>Namine then woke up, but couldn't open her eyes quite right. All she could see was the color black, not even forms or figures anymore. She tried blinking to be rid of the dark, but it was no use.<p>

"Hi honey..." A broken voice said as she heard the clapping of heels on a hard floor. The voice was soft, and sad.

"Mom?" She felt a hand brush her bangs from her forehead, caressing her soft skin.

"Yes sweety..."

"That is you! I can't see anything..."

Her mother let out a sob, taking her hand back to cover her mouth, afraid to let out another cry. "Yes... you're bli-... you lost your eyesight in the wreck..."

Namine brought her hands to her eyyes, feeling the soft bulges on her face. "I can't see? Is it permanent?"

Her mother brought her hand to her face, rubbing the smooth flesh that was void of flaws. "We aren't sure yet..."

The young blonde rested her head back a bit, trying to hold back tears that were fighting to make their appearance to the world. It scared her that she wouldn't be able to see again, but much worse could've happened. 'Happened... What happened to...'

"Mom! Where's daddy?"

Her mother lost it, almost screaming in pain from the mere mentioning of her father. The shrieks of sadness seeped through Namine's heart, making her sob a bit from her mother's depression. The woman completely lost her ability of speaking, becoming overcome with sorrow. It was then the little girl came to realize what had become of her loving dad.

"He... didn't make it?"

Her mother brought her head to her daughter's hand, giving it a tender kiss that was mixed with the salty water that dripped from her eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." The mother kept repeating the same two words, apologizing repeatedly to the young girl.

"No... it can't be..."

* * *

><p>FUUUUU! i JUST HAD TO REWRITE ALL THIS BECAUSE OF STUPID GLITCH! DAMMIT!<p>

Anyways my explanation was that Namine's story will be finished off later in another chapter as they all explain their reasons to Sora... so yeah you know SOME stuff!

REVIEWS!

Demmmy: yeah shes blind! I wanted to make her character seem deeper ya know? Like she lost one of her true loves in life! :( but she will get a good thing to happen don't worry!

Witch of Tragedies: I wanted him to be creepy so that way you get that "I HATE YOU!" feel around him! hehee

Anti-Sora-makes-me-cry: Thank you! That made my day! Hehe! I actually intended on making this story about Namine and Roxas but now I'm glad it's sora!

nin4: Yeah I will make sure that all characters (Actually most) Get what they deserve... good and bad... but some of ya'll may not be happy with the outcomes...

Yunie Tatlin: I hoped it was original but not tooo out there!

Hiddensecret564: I actually have that planned out so don't worry! :) I got this! and I love that part! My friend says it captures the creepiness so I know I'm doing something right!

REVIEW! GIVE ME FEEDBACK! :)  
>LOVE YA'LL!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Losing One Another

Chapter is up! Enjoy! I was gonna reply to any questions but explaining has been very weird and awkward... so my only explanation now is CONTINUE READING! :) HEHE!

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Or anything Disney!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Losing One Another<br>Roxas stood out in his balcony, awaiting the return of his older brother. His spikey hair swayed in the freezing breeze, sweeping through his t-shirt and shorts. Goosebumps crawled over his skin as the winds chilled his flesh. Holding his hands around him for warmth, he shivered in reaction to the cold weather. He didn't care. He was determined to wait there until the moment his brother came back home.

"Roxas?"

The young boy turned around to see his worried mother looking down at him from the inside of his room. Carrying a blanket, she walked over to her young offspring to offer him the warmth that he was currently deprived of. "Sweety come here... what were you thinking? It's freezing out here."

The small blonde searched for the ground to avoid her eyes, not ashamed of what he had done, but for worrying his mom. "I wanted to wait for Cloud... I promised I would wait for him... I got a surprise for him..."

His mother giggled as she wrapped the cloth around his body to be rid of the chill. He gladly accepted it, snuggling up to the soft, fuzzy fabric. The both of them looked out in the sky watching the sun slowly descend down the horizon. Time was running out for the eldest sibling, leaving the rest of the family to worry about his current state.

Roxas' mother took her mind off of the thought, changing the subject to help the tension and worry diminish. "So... what was it you had for your older brother? Did you make him something in school?"

"Well..." He had no words to describe his gift as none of them could could even compare to his creation. Roxas was currently a second grader in Twilight Town Elementary, making great progress in his education. Out of his grade, he was already one of the most improved, showing great talent in school. "We had to make a story about who is our role model in school. I chose Cloud cause he's my big brother and I wanted to give it to him. It.. it means a lot to me."

Roxas took out a sheet of paper covered in small handwriting and a giant A+ on the top. The essay was pretty long for a young boy to write. His talents surely did surpass most kids his age. "Roxas this is beautiful. He's going to love it I promise."

The woman hugged her little son, waiting for her other son to join them. Her long, slim arms surrounding the small child as he did the same to her. After a moment of hugging, a honk was heard down at the ground below. Roxas jumped from his mother's grasp to look over the balcony. There was a red truck containing none other than his brother, smiling at the family above him. The eldest son leaped out of the car, looking up at the second story porch. "Hey what's going on?"

"Well Roxas has..." She turned around trying to find Roxas only to figure out he had already left to go to his brother. "He has a surprise for you!" She chuckled as she heard the stomping of the little boy, traveling downstairs to see Cloud.

Roxas flung the front door open, and flew up in the air to tackle his older brother. Successfully knocking him over, the two sons fell on the grass rolling around in the lawn from the impact. Roxas couldn't help but laugh as Cloud pretended to play dead.

"Cloud?" The older brother just laid there sticking his tongue out, trying his best not to breath. "Cloud! You're not dead?"

Cloud then lifted his head up to look at the younger blonde and smiled. "Yes I am Rox!" He said as he returned to his 'Dead' state. Roxas wouldn't have it, deciding to try and find a way to get his brother to cooraporate.

"I know how to get you alive again!" Devilishly said Roxas as he brought his hand to Cloud's stomach and started to tickle. Cloud jerked from the funny feeling, trying to escape Roxas' cruel hand.

"No! No! Ok I'm alive! I'm ALIVE! I'm LIVING!" He laughed as Roxas finally ended his terror of tickles. The two of the giggled as their mom came out of the inside of the house.

"What are you two up to now?"

"Aw mom! We were just fooling around... It was all Roxas' fault anyways..."

"HEY!"

The three of them grinned as the family was finally all together. "Well Roxas says he has a surprise for you... Don't you Roxas?"

Roxas' smile vanished as he looked up at Cloud. 'What if he doesn't like it?'

"C'mon Roxas! Give me!" Cloud said as he bent down on his knees to reach the height of the younger sibling. Roxas shyly took out a paper and held it out to his brother. Roxas' grip was shaky and nervous, just awaiting the disapproval of Cloud. The older son took the paper and started to read the contents of the essay.

_My Hero by Roxas Strife_

_My hero is someone who has always been there when others haven't. Someone who saves me everyday from dangerous stuff. My hero is my older brother, Cloud._

_Cloud was always here watching over me ever since our daddy left and he works really hard to make us all happy. My mom works 2 jobs so it's good that he's here to cook and clean. He always brings me candy after school when he comes to pick me up and even sometimes leaves high school when I need him here for my school. _

_Sometimes we fight like when he threw that secret party that mom wasn't supposed to know about, but we made up and both cleaned the house together after a gazillion people ruined it. _

_He is also going to be in the army soon so he's going to be fighting for us whenever we need him. He's going to have a gun and save people's lives._

_Cloud Strife is my hero._

The older brother had tears at the brim of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. The salt, irritating his eyes, he rubbed them away to make sure Roxas wouldn't see. However, Roxas did see. Ashamed, Roxas slowly turned around and dragged himself towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The younger blonde turned to look up at his brother. "You hated it that's why you're crying right?"

Cloud walked up to the younger Strife child and squeezed him in his strong arms, hugging the daylights out of him. Roxas was confused and now losing oxygen. "Roxas, how are you so smart... and stupid?"

The older brother pulled back away from the little child to look at him straight in the eyes. "I loved it... It was the best surprise I have ever gotten..."

"R-really?" Roxas asked in non-belief, amazed by the response.

"Yes... It was amazing! Mom never told me you were this smart! C'mon!"

"Alright guys! Let's go inside and eat! It's spaghetti!"

The two of them darted inside simultaneously yelling "Last one there is a rotten egg"

The whole family went inside to enjoy whatever was left of that lovely evening, all together.

* * *

><p>"Roxas calm down! We need to be patient." The little boy kept waiting at the front window, waiting for any sign of his brother's return.<p>

"But mom! How long is he supposed to be over there anyways! They can't keep him fighting there forever! He promised to try and come back next week!"

His mom came up next to him and patted down his crazy spikey hair. She smiled down at him as he loyally awaited for Cloud's return. She held him for a moment and took him away from the window and sat him down at the table to eat his hot dog and macaroni.

She didn't want to discuss her own son being in the war, still worried for his well-being at the moment. It was hard to watch him take boot camp, and harder to watch him leave the country to fight. She was proud, but she wished for any alternative for him besides fighting.

She started to heavily clean her kitchen, keeping her mind off of the subject. Once she reached the dishes, Roxas brought his plate to her and watched her nervously scrub the glasses. "Are you worried too?"

The mother looked up at her innocent son, who also had the appearance of worry. A sudden knock was heard at the door, scaring the both of them. He then smiled, realizing that it was Cloud finally arriving after months of service. "He's here! He's here!" He yelled as he started dashing to the door.

His mother relaxed, following the little boy to the front door.

Roxas swung the door open, but to his surprise Cloud wasn't there, instead it was the mailman. "Oh hello there Roxas! Anxious today huh?"

The boy was disappointed, leaving the door for his mother to occupy. "I'm sorry about that sir, he was just waiting for Cloud. He's still doesn't get how this works really."

"Understood. Just be sure to tell him hello for me once he finally arrives." He told her, handing a bunch of envelopes and leaving them to continue his route.

She started to flip through the mail, piece by piece, looking at the contents of the delivery. One of the letters caught her eye, with the bold letters on the front 'Army' and 'Cloud'

She savagely opened the letter, trying to see what it had inside. Ripping the envelope, she finally freed the paper, holding out so she could properly read it. Reading the letter, she felt her legs grow weak, shrinking down to the ground and collapsing to the floor. Roxas saw her fall and ran to her. "MOM!"

Leaning over his fallen mother, he took notice of her sobbing and holding herself on the ground. Her sobs were almost screams, screeching through the house. The horrid shouts echoed around the room, making it almost unbearable to witness. Her back was facing him, making it hard to look her in the eyes. Tears falling from her face to the floor, wetting her shirt and the tile.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

She felt him crawl over her body to look at her face. "Mommy?"

"Come here baby..." She asked as she curled up against a wall with him in her arms. She brushed her fingers in her little son's hair, embracing him. The tears trickled from her face down to Roxas', scaring him a bit from the sudden emotional change.

She held him like that for awhile, not wanting to spoil the moment she had with him. All Roxas could do was sit and accept his mother's sudden grasp, hoping to assuage her depression. It was weird how she was brought down so easily, especially since the third member of their family was going to be arriving soon. "Honey... Cloud..."

Now he was frightened to death, afraid of what she was going to say next. He knew what she was going to tell him, but he had already started making prayers that she wouldn't say what he had feared was true.

"Cloud is gone..." She said, trying to calm him, only losing control of her own emotions in the mix. The two of them were now sobbing, holding each other for support.

Roxas escaped his mom's reach, jumping from her arms "NO! He can't... no no no no No NO!"

He ran to his room, locking the door and running to the balcony. He kneeled to the ground, and steadied himself. He put his two hands together, and leaned his head over. "Please... let this be a joke..." He prayed. He continued to pray and pray, wish after wish, it was no use. Roxas just couldn't find himself to accept the fact that his brother was gone. Cloud wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p>Witch of Tragedies: I know emotional... I've been kinda depressed recently soo its been easier to write this. Don't worry it'll all make sense later I promise!<p>

XIIXV: Wow! Wouldn't want anyone hurt now would I? I have it all planned so you'll have to wait and see! I am killing people though but I need to get around to it soon!

Anti-Sora-makes-me-cry: Thank you! I have to at least kill some people! haha! You'll have to keep reading to find out! Haha

Don't worry guys! Just don't panic! I think i must've hit the panic button cause now no one wants their favorite character dead.

And these backstories are important... trust it's what we do...

We'll get to the killings soon... :)

hehehe

See ya'll!


	8. Chapter 8: Light in a Dark Hallway

IN NO WAY DO I OWN

OR AM I AFFILIATED WITH KINGDOM HEARTS!

I only own the penny in my... wait... FIVE BUCKS! (True story today!)

Enjoy it now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Light in a Dark Hallway<p>

Sora strode down the halls, searching, wandering, anything to get him occupied. Today was to be another session with Xehanort, and rumors spread across the entire facility. Everyone kept talking about how they all 'knew' the next victim would be him. Just awhile ago a girl stopped him in the halls to send her apologies for his unfortunate situation.

It shook him to the core. 'What the hell would he do anyways? Drown me in beer? Beer...' It had been a good month since he felt the rough drink pass through his lips. His body was thirsting for the taste of alcohol. The last time he had an alcoholic beverage was at his friend's party.

'The memories...'

_"Hey what's up?" Sora said as he passed through a large crowd of teens. The party was just started. 'No one dancing, no one talking, yep this party needs this...'_

_He headed over to a group of guys huddled up in the kitchen. With two packs of beer in his hands, he approached a ginger boy. The boy wore big baggy pants, barely drooping over his shins. His hair swirled at the top and was held in place by a simple blue bandana._

_"Hey bruddah! You brought it!"_

_"Yeah! Now we can get place booming." The brunette snickered as he popped a can of beer open. Drinking the contents, he winced as it poured down his throat. He hungerly drank the beverage, not sparing a single drop._

_"Woah woah woah! Calm down!" The red head said, grabbing the cases of alcohol. "We have plenty!" He said as he put the boxes on a pile of what almost seemed to be an infinite amount of beer. _

_"Wakka! I thought you said we were out!" Sora said as he finally seperated himself from his can of alcohol. The ginger just shrugged and laughed at his confused friend._

_"Hey dude! No one would have brought anything unless we told them there was a short supply..." Another boy said as he past by to grab a can himself. His spikey, light brown hair was slicked up to a very similar style of Sora's._

_"Fine... can we start the party now cause this is a..." he paused as he felt a hiccup choking up in his throat. Finally catching a breath, he told hold of a counter to steady his stance. "... it's a train wreck..." he chuckled._

* * *

><p>"Sora?" He turned around to see someone very familiar. Her auburn hair, blue eyes, pink attire, it was Kairi.<p>

"Oh hi... what's up?"

"Oh!" she said as she began to look down at the tips of her fingers. She started to pick at her nails, nervously messing with her fragile hands. "I-I just wanted to know if you are ok... I heard about Xehanort was supposed to... supposed to-"

"Nah! Don't worry about it... I think it's just a rumor..." he assured her, taking a grasp at her arm. He couldn't tell, but he could've sworn he saw a deep blush spreading on her cheeks. Her eyelashes fluttered, looking at his hand on her skin.

He felt her soft flesh shiver in goosebumps, and noticed a small bead of sweat drip down her forehead. It was then he came to a sudden realization. 'This girl likes me?' It was an assumption, but his gut told him he was right. Her sudden nervousness was his big clue.

"Why are you here... again? I-I forgot..."

"Oh... well... I'm kinda... in a way I'm an... an alcoholic," He said, pulling back his hand in shame. "I'm not that bad... I don't get the drama about it..." He dropped his head down, scared to look in her truthful eyes. His chin rested on his chest, avoiding any eye contact.

"What do you mean?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't budge. He remained perfectly still, not able to look at her without feeling a bit of guilt overwhelm him. A lump formed in his throat, making it harder for him to tell her. He wasn't ashamed of his obession, as much as his getting caught.

He admitted to himself a long time ago that he can't live without drinking. It was already hell without it. He barely slept, finding it harder and harder to go day by day without a beer or two. It was a way to escape the world that had shunned him, leave the people that didn't want him, and be in a world of his own.

The fact that he was caught made it just as hard for him. He didn't want to tell her, but she was so easy to open up to. Her soft expression put him at ease, making it easier to relate to. How could he not tell her?

"C'mon... follow me..." He said as he took hold of her fragile wrist. He tugged a bit, leading her toward the D hall. She hesitated a bit, puzzled by his actions.

"Wha- where are we going?"

"My room, I'm gonna tell you what happened... about... about me..." He said, trying to convice her. She remained still, just standing there.

"I don't know... what if someone takes it the wrong way?" Sora suddenly brought a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. He fake pouted, making the young girl smile with his silly antics.

"I'm not that kind of person..." He threw he a wink, and kept pulling her. She had to admit, he was secretly persuasive. She followed along innocently, wishing nothing but the best.** (A/N)**

* * *

><p><em>Sora was dizzy, not truly comprehending what was going on around him. All he could see was faint shapes dancing around him. He was currently on the dance floor, grinding on what he could only hope was at least a girl.<em>

_"Bruddah! Leave yo girl and c'mere!" Sora stumbled to the direction of the voice, making a strong assumption it was Wakka. He finally made it across the party to reach him, still a bit dizzy from drinking so much._

_"W-w-w-whazzuuup..." he slurred, cackling a bit afterwards. Wakka wasn't a bit amused. His eyes furrowed toward his friend, furious to his recent event. _

_"Whazzup? Yo bro ya took my girl just now!" Sora rested his head against the ginger's shoulder. He giggled, finding his anger to be quite entertaining. _

_"Maaan... I was just..." He suddenly let out a large belch, releasing a loud and rude laugh. "I was just... helping her... she needed help with a... a weird taste in her m-m-m-mouth... so I just offered... assssssisssstanccccee..."_

_Now Wakka was full of rage, tightening his fists together, prepping them for a punch. "Sora... just stop..."_

_"Your mom should... s-s-s-should stop..." He joked, dragging himself toward the piles of beer. It was truly sad to see him waste himself away like that. Can by can, he was losing himself, his clearity, his well being._

_Tidus walked up to Wakka, watching their friend drink to his heart's content."Wakka... I'm worried about him... I mean... he's literally killing himself right now... that's literally his fifth can and he's just getting started."_

_"I know... I dunno what to do 'bout him..."_

* * *

><p>Kairi stood outside his room, not wanting anyone to catch them. She looked all around the hall, afraid of seeing someone watch her enter the room.<p>

"You coming?" He asked, leaning against the frame of the doorway. He watched her nervous expression grow, as sweat dripped down her face. It only made him laugh that much more. "I don't bite..."

She brought her hand up to her mouth, gently biting at her nails. Chip by chip, she nibbled on the tips of her frail fingers, stll scared of getting caught. "I don't know Sora..."

"Kairi! I promise nothing bad will happen... trust me..." She looked up to his beautiful face, staring in his eyes for a moment. Something about him seemed trustwory to her. He felt safe to be around. She didn't know if it was due to the fact that he saved her from Xehanort's horried therapy session, or his calm personality but her intution told her to believe him. His captivating story and friendly grin convinced her as well, giving her more reason to go along with him.

"Fine... but you're telling me the story... every little detail! And I mean every detail!" He wouldn't never admitted to anyone, but he secretly prayed to god that she would go inside.

Entering inside his room, she looked around to see that everything was the same as it was when she last came by. Same photo's, clothes, and drawings she saw before. "You never changed your room..."

"Wait when have you ever been in here?"

She was caught off guard by reality. She had forgotten she had brought him back in his room when he fainted, forgotten that he squished her on his bed, forgotten the feel of his lips accidently caressing her neck.

"Uh... a long time ago... when you fainted..."

"OH! You were the one that brought me back in my room!" He said smiling, finally solving that mystery. "Thanks for that by the way!"

"Your getting off subject..." She plopped down on his bed, getting comfortable to hear the rest of his story. "Now... continue on with your drinking and getting here..."

He smirked at her determination. "You get what you want don't you?"

She shook her head, not responding to his off topic comment. "Story?"

Letting out a subtle sigh, he sat on the ground, trying to keep a respectable distance from her. After getting himself situated with his seating, he looked up at her rather eager eyes and smiled.

"It started when I was thirteen... My family was wealthy, well off, we had money to burn. I had everthing basically, but after my mom divorced my dad, she took all the money, the house, the cars. She only left one thing; me. I had my dad, but I felt unwanted, like I wasn't worth the trouble... I don't know... I'm not good at story telling can I stop?"

"NO! No no no! It was just getting good! C'mon you're not bad!" She said, slapping the mattress from anxiety. She let out a little whimper, wishing for him to continue. "Please?"

"Ok.. ok! Anyways, my friends got me into drinking and such... so when I did, it never stopped. My dad never knew, he always thought I was too good for it, and he was way too distracted by our debt to focus on me. So one night..."

* * *

><p><em>"Sora this has gotten out of hand!"<em>

_"Noooooo I'm j-j-jj-just having some fuuuunn."_

_"Sora you can't just mess with Seifer like that! He'll beat the shit outta you..." Tidus warned him, shaking his shoulders to and fro, trying to awaken him from the alcohol's hypnosis._

_"HEY CHICKEN WUSS!" Tidus and Wakka's buldged out of their sockets, realizing who called Sora out. _

_Simultaneously looking at each other, the two of them cursed in unison "SHIT!"_

_Seifer pushed everyone out of the way, cutting through the party goers like butter. Fuu and Raj loyally followed along with him, glaring down at the drunken boy._

_"Alright queer-i-tron! You're gonna pay for messing with my girl like that!"_

_Sora just turned and grinned stupidly, smiling like an idiot at the furious three. He waved toward their direction, winking at Fuu. "C'mon Seifer! You can't deny Fuu's wishes... she waaaassss p-p-practical-l-ly begging for me... Right Fuu?"_

_"No." She bluntly said, remaining emotionless. It was then Seifer grabbed Sora by his jacket collar, bring him up to his face. He obviously wanted to make sure Sora didn't miss this. _

_"Right now you're 'begging' for my foot up you're ass! Get the fuck away from my girl!"_

_Wakka pushed the angry blonde back away, getting in between them. He pushed Sora towards Tidus to take care of him. "Seifer bruddah! He's wasted right now! Don't mess wit him! Please!"_

_"I'll mess with him if I want to! Not after him practically raping Fuu!"_

_"ONLLLLY OOONNNEEE KISS!" Sora exclaimed, still crazy from his constant drinking._

_"THAT'S IT!" Seifer rushed passed Wakka, reaching defenseless Sora. All Sora could barely remember was seeing Seifer push him to the ground._

* * *

><p>Kairi sat there, intrigued by his story. "Wow! They found you in a river?"<p>

"Yeah... Wakka told me Seifer dumped me in there after smashing my face in multiple times... The police found me and took me in the hospital. My dad told me I almost died that day... My dad signed me up for rehab but they kinda gave up on me. So now I'm here... I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face when he found out."

Kairi was stunned by his terrible tale, shocked from all he had been through. She looked at him, noticing scars he had pointed out earlier. If he hadn't told her, she would've never noticed.

"So what now? Do you still feel obssessed with drinking?"

He half chuckled, showing a bit of remorse in his laugh. He started to nervously scratch neck, not sure she would enjoy his answer. He inhaled a bit and looked up at her.

"I can't say no... I don't know I just can't imagine another day without it..."

Kairi just smiled down at him, confusing him even more. "Sora! You just need something or someone to occupy yourself from drinking..."

"Oh someone..." He laughed as he smirked at her. Bringing her hands up, she covered her red face knowing all too well what he was referring to.

"No! Not like that!" She said as she laid back against the bed. Resting herself against the soft comforter, she still held her hands on her eyes, not looking at the brunette. Suddenly she felt something rustling on bed. Moving her fingers, she saw a pair of eyes directly staring at her. His face was merely a few inches away from hers, almost at kssing distance. He hovered over her body, lifting himself on his hands to make sure he didn't crush her.

"Who should I occupy myself with then?" he asked suavely, feeling her body heaving up and down against his. Her breath gave his neck tingles, the cold air brushing his skin.

His tease caught her, practically shaking her. She wanted to stop, she wanted to not let him go any further but he convinced her otherwise. She really liked him a lot, but she couldn't just have sex with him after talking for only ten minutes. 'I can't just do this! This is too sudden! We've barely met! What kind of person would do that?' But she wanted him. She's been wanting him for sometime now. 'I really like him... I really really like him' Her mind told her, deluding her common sense. Her mind said no, but her body demanded for him. Out of pure instinct, she moved her head up closer to his and pressed her lips up to his.

Sora was actually shocked by her rash decision, but enjoyed the choice. Feeling her soft, puffy lips caressing hers was like finding light in a dark tunnel. Her sweet taste taking over his mind. Licking her bottom lip, he demanded for entrance to her sweet sanctum. Kairi opened her mouth just enough to ignite a battle between their tongues. Over and over, Sora and Kairi's tongues lapped over the other, making him go crazy with lust. After a bit of their exotic kiss, Sora took their actions to the same level.

His hands snaked down to her hips. She felt him tugging at her shirt, trying to pry it off of her frail body. She was in too much shock to stop him. Kairi only dreamed and wish for him to touch her like this and now she finally got it, but what made her feel so guilty. 'I don't want to do this... but I'm ok with doing this with you...'It was then both teens realized there would be no stop. The were locked onto each other, and didn't want to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**Demmmy**: AHA! I'm doing stuff right! Yeah this is kinda a tragic story! This was kinda my apology for being missing and not updating! HAHAH! Thanks but I don't think I'm publisher material. Maybe I will one day if I find a a job in being an author... you review made my day ^.^

**Witch of Tragedies**: He was always the cutest character ever! I just wanted to get a bit of young Roxas in here! Hehe yeah death is tragic, but I guess I kinda lightened the mood with the jokes and kissing...

**nin4**: Don't CRY! I'm sorry! I guess death is that tragic to us... it's funny cause I cried (More like balled and sobbed) when Axel died but when my own hamster died I was like -.- emotionless. Thanks for the review!

**Anti-Sora-makes-me-cry**: Awww! I almost cried writing this! I love cloud, he was once my future husband (long ago) and when I killed him off I was like "You monster" to my brain... but it had to be done... thanks! :)

**A/N**: Did anyone sing Adele when they read that sentence? HAHAHA! I just wrote it and read it and I was like... "I wish nothing but the best for yooouuuuu tooooooooo!"

teee heee!

SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE! I had vacation! :) AND I AM NOT GOING ANY FARTHER THAN THAT! NO MORE ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER CAUSE IT'S RATED T! HEHE! SO NO LEMON FOR YOU! AT ALL IN THIS! But that was pretty cute c:

**REVIEW THIS AND RECIEVE A SUPER DUPER HIGH FIVE **(Or just me leaving you alone whichever you prefer) XD

Love ya'll!


	9. Chapter 9: Gore on the Floor

Disclaimer: I DEFINATELY DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Enjoy this chapter

warning there is a bit off gore/ blood stuff in here... nothing major but beware...

ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Gore on the Floor<p>

**Monday**  
><strong>November 25, 2011<strong>  
><strong>10:00 AM<strong>

**1st hour**

Pride running through his veins, Sora strode down the halls to attend his next therapy session. It had been a month since he and Kairi finally got together. The morning he woke up next to her was his highlight of being at this place. Seeing her smiling at him in his bed was one of his best moments for awhile. The two of them have been thick as thieves ever since their escapade together. Seeing each other the past few weeks, the two would visit each other's rooms to spend the night.

Proudly stepping down the way, finally opened the door to see a mass chaos occuring in the room. It was a mad house in the session, everyone was crazy angry with one another. Yelling, screaming, crying, arguing made it impossible to understand what exactly was happening.

Hayner and Pence were brawling in the middle of the floor, smacking the other's face multiple times. The two of them threw sleazy insults at one another.

"DICK!"

"DUMBASS!"

"BASTARD!"

Continuously rolling around in struggle, their fight went on.

In a corner, Namine was balling, huddled up next to Roxas. Her foggy eyes filled with tears, making her skin puffy and red. Roxas held her, rubbing her shoulders in comfort. He tried to calm her, trying his best to shush her crying. His caring gestures didn't put an end to her tears.

"Namine it's gonna be okay, we'll get through this..." suddenly he paused, and rethought. "You'll get through this... it's all fine.."

"Oh Roxas! You don't understand! I'll disappoint them!" She said in pain. Her face was red from her crying, tainting her beautiful, pale skin. Her nose dripped with tears and fluids as she hysterically sobbed in the arms of the other blonde. All Roxas could do was sit there and embrace her.

Larxene and Axel were leaning against the wall, verbally abusing one another. Word after word, every sentence just created more fury. Finally Larxene spat at him, her saliva spilling to his shoulder. She just started war. The rest of the class was just as crazy, still screaming their lungs off at each other.

Only Kairi sat quietly in her area, shaking a bit. She appeared to be in shock, holding herself in her arms. Rocking back in forth, she never said a word just holding herself. Approaching her, Sora sat next to his girl, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

"Kairi? What happened?"

She slowly looked up at him, still stunned. Shaking her head at him, she scared him even more, making him worry to what had occured. "Kairi? What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"No..."

"Was it about these past weeks? Has someone seen us?"

"NO! No! It's not like that it's just... I have something to tell you..."

A huge slam was heard at the door as Xehanort finally arrived for his next session. Grinning at the chaotic turn of events in the room, he took his supplies to his desk, and calmly looked around at the students.

"Line up everyone... make a line across the room.." he said pleasantly. His sudden kindness surprised the group, making them wonder what he was up to this time.

"Now... something happened recently that caught my attention... no one ever does something without me knowing..." He said, walking up and down the line as he eyed everyone. "I was told by one of my employees that some kids here did something... and now as a result these two kids will face consequences. Sex isn't something to be taken likely. And now that two idiots didn't know that, one of them will be expecting."

Sora's eyes widened, now terrified out of his mind. 'She's PREGNANT! No I can't... this... it's... oh man!'

Xehanort laughed at his confession, smirking at all the kids eyes popping out. All around the room, whispers spread around from one ear to the other.

'Someone's pregnant!'

'Oh my god! Who fucked each other?'

'I bet it was Xehanort's.. must've raped someone...'

'Wouldn't put it past him...'

Sora gulped from anxiety, only hoping he wasn't the one Xehanort was talking about. He peered over at Kairi who wouldn't even give him a second glance. Over and over in his head, he made a prayer that it wasn't what he thought. He needed help, support, anything to keep reality from taking away his life.

'God, I know I've been... well inactive with church... but if you turn this around, if you could pull a miracle I would be grateful. Please god. Please.'

"Alright, now to cut the case, I would like to annouce these two ignorant individuals..." It was then Xehanort made his way over to the side of the line where Sora was standing. Faster and faster, his pace quickened at a quicker speed. It almost seemed like forever for him to get there, but too fast at the same time. Motioning down the group of kids, he smirked at Sora's direction almost threatening him a bit.

Sora hoped he wouldn't even get to this side of the room, scared out of his wits to see the reactions of the other patients. 'Don't be me.. don't be me.'

Xehanort stood in front of the brunette, seeing beads of sweat travel down his face. He would've questioned the boy's sudden persperation if he hadn't had a task to do. He was on a mission and didn't want anything to interfere with it.

Passing Sora, he moved further down the line to stop at two different patients. Sora was relieved, letting out a slight exhale. Looking back at Xehanort, he noticed the two culprits to the doctor's accusations. 'NAMINE AND ROXAS?'

"So how long did you two think you could hide this from me? What would you have done?" He asked, glaring his yellow eyes at the couple. "This girl isn't even suitable to hold a child. Her small, scrawny body would break in a week after the baby is born... and you as a father? A suicidal father? That's a role model for a future spawn, that is if you don't die first."

Roxas held Namine's hand, squeezing it tightly with anger. Sora saw Roxas' eyes darting at the doctor, showing much hatred in the man. Xehanort then moved behind Namine and grasped her small shoulders. The feeling made her wiggle in discomfort, feeling him move closer to her. Leaning his face next to her ear, he prepared to shatter Roxas' whole being in his next statement. "Imagine him leaving you all alone... no one to care for you as he selfishly leaves you with a child. The child would have to walk all the way to a cemetary to meet him.. talking to a stone grave for parental guidance, depressing isn't it?"

Roxas squeezed his hands into fists, balling his fingers together very tightly. The anger radiated off of him like fire, sending heat of hatred throughout the room. Xehanort walked over to his desk, looking throughout the contents of the furniture. His curious actions led a lot of gossip move about the room.

"Come here boy..." He motioned Roxas to come to his desk, pulling out a curious object. In his hand was a small pocket knife glistening in the generic room lighting. Grabbing his wrist, Xehanort steadied the sharp tool on his skin, resting it there to wait for the reaction of the boy as well as the other kids. Gasps were heard all around, watching the threatening horror continue. Roxas remained stoic, not showing any emotion to the doctor's threatening weapon. He didn't want to satisfy the doctor's need for fear or anger, and he definately didn't want to appear as a coward in front of Namine.

The gasps sent passion in Xehanort's eyes, making him slice through the flesh. Roxas just stood there, uneffected by the cruel cutting. One by one, Xehanort cut more and more up and down his left arm. The doctor tried to break him, but the blonde was strong.

Seeing the blood drip, Xehanort smiled at his creation of slits. Without anyone noticing, Xehanort flashed out a pair of handcuffs, snapping them around the blonde's wrist and connecting them to the desk..

"What the hell?"

"Now stay here awhile and think twice before cutting again... you'll be in here awhile..."

Roxas tried to yank free from his bind but remained unsuccessful. Grunting, he kept pulling the chain to release himself but the cuff was too tight on his wounds that Xehanort inflicted on him. The pain was unbearable, making him wince a bit from the feeling.

Xehanort went to his desk to retrieve his cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he continued to watch Roxas struggle for freedom. "Suicide doesn't sound so pleasant now does it?" Xehanort walked up to Namine and stood behind the blonde beauty. "You can't protect her can you?"

Roxas pulled with all his might, trying to get to the girl. Yanking hard on the metal, he tried his hardest to get to her. His primeval tactics remained futile. Roxas was stuck. "Don't touch her!"

Sora finally stood out of the crowd, furious with the man's cruel practices. "He could die and you're just standing there? DO SOMETHING!"

Xehanort just laughed, drinking a bit more of his coffee. Suddenly his chuckling stopped and his eyes widened in fear. Grabbing his drink, he looked inside the contents of the cup trying to find something. Sora had never seen him this way before. The doctor was genuinely scared, shaking a bit. He began to gag, coughing up a bit of blood. "What's happeni-" The doctor was cut off by his sudden urge to cough a huge chunk of red. All the patients spread to the walls of the room, seperating themselves from the man. He stood alone in the middle of the room, still coughing up more blood. The substance splattered on the ground, spilling a great distance on the tile floor. It was then the doctor took a drop to the floor, landing on the surface of his forehead.

The whole class screamed in amazement and terror. They all waited a bit, scared to go check up on the man. The scene was truly revolting to watch. The red liquid shined in the lighting of the room, sparkling over the doctor's shaking form. After a bit of twitching, his body suddenly paused, not moving an inch. They all stayed that way for a good few minutes, scared to move any closer. Sora was the first to go up and examine him. Hesitating at first, he finally found the courage to check Xehanort. He pressed a hand to his wrist, checking for a beat. 'No pulse..'

"Guys... he's..."

**"Dead..."**

A voice echoed around the room, making the worst impression to those who heard it. The sound of the person was dark, sinister, and low. Searching the room, Sora finally found the source of the talking. On the desk was a small black rectangular box, with speakers on the front. Examining the box, he realized it to be a recorder.

**"That's right he's dead... don't celebrate now... there is still so much more to come. Every hour... one of you will drop dead. There is nothing you can do about it, nothing that can stop it, nothing to end the suffering. I'll be coming back at three o' clock to pick up the next victim. Don't even think about escaping. The doors are locked inside and out. 'Til the next hour." **The unattached voice suddenly chuckled, manaically laughing at his recent success.

**"Three o' clock..."**

* * *

><p>That must've been unexpected to those who thought Xehanort was here to stay! hahaha! yep there's a killer on the loose! Woo! Namine being pregnant was a shock to me... I wasn't exprecting to put that in there... but it works! Yeah I originally planned to kill Xehanort but I didn't get to until now! Woo hoo ding dong the witch is dead! What Kairi was talking about you say? You'll find out!<p>

Review Responses!

loser13: haha thanks I think that part is cute too! I'm more of a Namixas fan but I'm ok with Sora and Kairi pairing... :)

BaconisEpic: Thanks for falling in love with the story! haaha! The story would be intense that way but I intended to kill Xehanort first so I was gonna stick with it... but I like that Idea.. it sounds rather... tempting.. ;) and yeah I would... that and TOOOONNNIIIIIIGHHHHTT WE ARE YYYYOOOOOUUUNNNGGG! :) haha

REVIEW PLEASE! FOR MY COUSINS BIRTHDAY! happy birthday alice! she's now 9!

have a good day! see ya'll later!


	10. Chapter 10: What is to Come

Finally an update! :) Yeah so I changed my writing style up a bit for this chapter. I hope you don't mind!

enjoy!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KINGDOM HEARTS! ANYTHING IN THIS STORY SIMILAR TO REAL LIFE IS PURELY ACCIDENTAL!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: What is to Come<p>

Sora P.O.V.

All anyone could do was stand there. I searched around, trying to find anybody who could give me answers, resources, maybe even a bit of hope. Just looking around, all I could see was the terrified expressions of my fellow patients. 'Fellow.' It's pretty funny to think about considering one of my 'fellow' patients might be out to murder me. Anyone in this room could very well be the suspect. The recording could have been planned before this all happened. Anyone could be behind this. I shake the thought. Paranoia would only place against me at this time.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I raise from the stone cold floor. A bit of splattered blood clings to my pants. Must've been the excess that Xehanort had coughed up. It wasn't truly tragic to see him go. I was almost relieved when he lost his life. It wasn't like he deserved it. Still, it would be better to deal with his torture than have to worry about having a killer running rampant around this place.

"What now?" says Olette. I looked up to see her pleading eyes. All of them. Every single one of them had a spark in their eyes. It was almost as if they each were trying to communicate. I knew what they wanted. _Please don't let me die._ I didn't know any of them really, so the only ones I know I wanted to protect would be my more close friends. Roxas, Namine, Riku, and Kairi.

The thought of her made me shiver. Kairi. What if she was next? I couldn't bare to see her dead. Her body mangled, cut up to pieces, burnt to a crisp. I wouldn't dare to ever witness her beautiful shell be destroyed by a maniac's cruel intention. I know I have to help her. Help them.

Standing away from the dead corpse, I notice a bit of blood splatter covering my clothing. Seeing this makes me want to vomit so much. Not the thought of blood -even if the red liquid always makes me queezy- but the thought of being covered in Xehanort's blood. Sure he was human, but his intentions weren't like the ones of a normal person. He was so cruel, so vile, it made me sick to even think he had blood flowing through his veins. He didn't deserve the title of being called a human. He was a monster, no matter what anyone could counter my arguement with, he will always be a reprobate, a dictator, an evil being. My senses tell me to upchuck every bit of food that was inside my stomach, but my mind had a different plan. Hoping to give her hope, I want to stay strong for Kairi, and not show an ounce of weakness at a time like this. How would I defend myself if I had a weakness pulling me down. Even if the thought of the blood made me sick, the thought of showing everyone my kryptonite would make me even more ill with distaste.

"We have to find a way from seperating. If it's only one killer, then we'll have a better advantage together." I tell everyone.

"It's Vanitas... he's the crazy one behind this I know it!" Riku yells from the back of the room. Thinking his accusation through, I shake my head. It didn't add up. I don't know about Vanitas at all. In fact, nobody does. The whole idea was very appealing to believe in, but without evidence the idea is barely plausable.

"We don't know that for sure, all we do know is that we need to stay safe. Everyone get whatever they need from your room and come back before the clock strikes three. That's when the killer plans to attack anyways." I command, looking around seeing everyone nod in agreement. I have never truly had this kind of power at home. My dad never truly listened to what I had to say, kids at school practically shun me from existance for being a bad influence- I don't blame them- and everyone else thinks of me as nothing but a normal, incompetent teenager. It's a good feeling to give directions instead of taking them like I have been all these weeks.

"Sora? Can you come with me?" Kairi asks as she pulls at the string of her hoody nervously. Her eyes shine with innocence only enhancing her plea. I could never reject her. Her ways to pull me in never cease to succeed.

"Sure, but we have to make it quick. I don't want us to be alone for too long. I can't lose you..." I say, whispering the last few words to try and make them as covert as possible. She gives a confused look at me. She must've missed my last sentence, but it's better this way. I don't want to worry her even more.

I follow Kairi to her room, passing everyone who was rushing to theirs. On my way, I accidently bump in Larxene.

"Oh sorry!"

"Bastard! Get out of my way!" She yells, brutally shoving me out of the way and stomping to her room. _Lovely to see you too!_

I follow Kairi a bit more, and enter her room with her. As she begins to pack, she takes her night lights and a few lamps inside a bag. Along with this, she grabs a necklace with a star on it. I was about to question it, but I didn't want to waste anymore time.

* * *

><p>The clock hits two fifty and every ounce of blood in my body has left my face. My skin turns pure white from fear. I can't even imagine the next murder but I have a feeling it won't be a sight we want to see. Everyone is almost returned from their rooms with all their valuables. Everyone most dear to me in this facility has come back. Roxas, Namine, Riku. All here.<p>

Roxas and Namine sit in a corner holding on to each other. Their love and dedication makes me hope they aren't the current targets. To be honest, I would put them ahead of everyone. I would give the lives of anyone in the room to save Roxas and Namine's. With a baby on the way, it only adds more reason to keep them safe. I admire them, and that is the worst part. My admiration would probably be the end of me, trying to save them. It's almost cruel even.

'2:57' and I know there is a problem. I look around to count the amount of kids in the room. One person missing. "Where's Larxene?" Hayner asks, sending panic throughout the area. We all look around trying to find her, but she is no where in sight.

The clock finally strikes three and that is when we all feel uneasy. "I am gonna go find her."

"I'm coming with you!" I hear someone say from the crowd. Standing from his corner, Roxas lifts himself up and walks his way over.

"You sure? You know it's dangerous?"

"I don't care!" He exclaims, heading toward the door. "I want to solve this before it begins. For her." I don't even have to look to know who he is referring to. I decide to let him come along to watch my back, and possibly good company. We found it best to start our journey at her room. That's probably the best place to look for her. '3:05'

As we open the door, we see someone hidden underneath the puffy, green blanket that covered the bed. Seeing two little stands of blonde poking out of the blanket, we assume she just hid herself for a bit and took a nap. Lifting the covers off her, over her face is a mask.

The mask had an intricate painting of a face. One half of the face was red with an expression of anger. The frowning side met up to the middle of the mask and transformed into a yellow, happy face. The smiling face creeped me out to look at. Pulling the mask off her face, my hand retreats, seeing what was underneath it's clowny look. I back away quickly. Roxas was taken back a bit from my sudden fear, and investigates. Looking under the mask, he sees what I had been so quick to run far from.

Under the clownish, comical mask is what is left of her face. The face of the once beautiful Larxene has been sliced off completely, leaving a chunky red massacre. I couldn't even remove the image from my mind, still shocked from the look.

Suddenly a thought shot through my brain. This was to happen to someone else in the next hour.

* * *

><p>Review response time! :) LOTS THIS TIME! SOOOOO EXCITED!<p>

Demmmy: Yeah he's dead alright! and you were at disneyworld... AND YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY FF? OMG DEDICATION! Like I'm in love with the all disney theme parks! I LOVE IT! Sorry for the blood. haha!

LexaIIIV Thanks! About time. I got tired of writing in his favor. It made me feel... guilty... :/ yeah Namine is kinda screwed (technically and for reals)

onyxrose: LOVE Drowning Pool! hahaha! coincidence or fate? hahaa that's funny!

XIIIXV: HAHA! TBH this was all on accident... the date I mean. but ironically hysterical! :) happy late birthday!

Otherguy14: I'm a slow reader too so dont worry there. I felt like everyone was expecting a murder and after about 7 chapters, that seemed like a bit too long for me! ahaha! I was anxious to see blood flow so I decided it was now or never. I wanted that but I wanted Sora to seem a bit more miserable but enjoying the little things every now or then. And I really didn't want him to connect with ansem because later in the story there is a shocking statement he finds out :) I knew from the start Ansem had a skeleton in the closet waiting to be exposed! Thanks! It gets better trust me!

Yunie Tatlin: YEP! HE'S GONE! FINALLY! I wanted it to be sudden and more painful (internally painful I mean) but that would've been funny! "Look he's dead" *grabs chair and starts beating body* "Just making sure he's not alive... that's all" XD

nin4: The staff come in later... Aqua comes in the next chapter actually. You'll see. and I have to kill SOME of the people on your list there. sorry! THANKS FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALICE :)and thanks for the review.

OrganizationsNumberXIII: Thanks I work haaarrrdd! He comes in trust me! and it was about time till that guy died... I want him GONE!

Anti-Sora-makes-me-cry: Hmmm maybe... maybe not... the world may never know... until later! :) hahaah

I'M BACK! FOR AWHILE I HAD WORK! CHARLOTTE RUSSE! GOD! I LOVE AND DISLIKE THAT PLACE NOW! :) LOVE YA'LL!


	11. Chapter 11: Unfortunate Consequences

Truly about time I updated. Not as bad as before though! :) I'll make a deal. Every 1-2 weeks I'll update! That sounds fair for me.

Chapter 11: Unfortunate Consequences

**Hour- 3:04**

**November 25th, 2011.**

**Third Hour**

"Sora? Sora?"

No matter how many times I heard him say it, I just couldn't find myself to respond. Her face, it was more than just cut, it was savagely mangled, sliced raggedly from her head. The massacre left a giant blood mess on the ground, making it harder for me to look at. The thought of being in the room with a dead body was disturbing enough as is. I can't even imagine the terrible pain that she had gone through.

"Sora! Get up! We have to warn everyone else! I have to go! They need us." My body finally caught up with time.

"Ok..." I found a wall to steady myself up and started to follow Roxas back to the therapy room. Treading through the halls, I notice what hall we enter. The dark shadows creeping around the walls, the dust and cobwebs spreading across the corners, and the unmentionable smell toxicating the area. We were in the creepiest hall there was. Vanitas' hall.

Of course! He was the perfect suspect. He wasn't there during the crimes, he seems crazy enough to be so. At least by what I heard.

I noticed Roxas had left, forgetting about me being behind him. I wouldn't blame him. An expectant girlfriend was waiting for his return. It was better he protect her rather than me. Plus it wasn't near the end of the hour, so I was in the clear. Slowly walking up to what I remembered to be Vanitas' room, I pressed against to take a look inside.

Through the glass, I noticed a boy with jet black hair just sitting in his room. His eyes were as yellow as a fire. They scorched my sight just looking at them. I was scared just to look at him. Whatever made a tough looking guy like Riku scared, I think would scare me too.

Finishing my thought, I noticed a pair of eyes directly against the glass staring right back at me. I jolted back a bit, terrified with his sudden approach. I must have dozed off in my thoughts, not noticing him nearing me. He looked absolutely fearsome.

"You gonna wait there or what?" he said. His voice was calm, deep, and shockingly normal. I entered the room, finding it to be what a typical teenage boy would have his room to be. This kid might even be more normal looking than me perhaps. Funny.

"So what's with the peep show?"

"Wh-what?"

"Why were you staring in my room?" he asked, fiddling around with an acoustic guitar. I didn't get why everyone was scared of him. He seemed fine.

"I don't get it. Why are you here?" I needed answers. Obviously someone is lying. It didn't seem like anything fit in this puzzle. I don't get it.

"By what do you mean here?" He said while strumming a few chords. By the sound of it, he seemed to be playing 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day. The notes, the rhythm. He was good.

"Not to sound like a dick or anything but what's wrong with you?" Oh subtle. Not like that question is going to offend anyone who may slit your throat or anything.

"There are plenty of things wrong with me." Still strumming his guitar, he didn't even bother to look me in the eye while we talk. He remained focused on his music, ignoring me. This was really pissing me off. He invites me in, and does nothing. What the hell?

"That's not what I meant-"

"But that's what you asked..." he countered as quickly as I could talk. He was just asking to get hit. It was times like these that made me wish I had a quick beer to take me away.

"Look! I'm trying to find out how to save us. If you haven't heard, there's a murderer killing us one by one."

"And I'm your culprit..."

He nailed my thoughts dead on. It was almost like he could read them.

"Listen, I don't really give a damn what others think about me but I do know that I'm not your guy. The others and I don't get along because I was always allowed out. Free to run outside this clinic. The other patients didn't like the treatment I got. Rumors were spread, kids were mistaught, yada yada yada..." he went on as he strummed his instrument even harder in anger. I could've sworn that his eyes just flashed red. His face cringed in the thought of the others.

"So you were outcasted..."

"Basically... I'm not crazy at all actually if that's what you mean. I'm Aqua's son. You know her right?"

Aqua was one of the doctors here. Kind, sweet, yet always threatened by Xehanort when he was alive. I always knew that if he didn't blackmail her so much, she would've called the police on his ass a long time ago after the incident with Kairi. I never understood what he did to scare her so much. What made her so scared to even work or even obey the likes of him.

Everyday she came instead of him, it was like a mom from away from home. She even talked about how she hated Xehanort to us, explaining how she would always regret getting caught up with him.

"She was the other doctor, the one that Xehanort threatened if she'd called the cops."

Vanita's turned back, looking down at his knees. "She did it to protect me." He said, pulling a sleeve down to reveal multiple slits. "I've been depressed ever since she had..." he sighed, still looking away from my eyes. He wasn't looking away being rude, but from shame.

Now I understood. He wasn't crazy, or insane, just misunderstood. He never really had a chance to show his side of the story.

"She had to help Xehanort with all his schemes in order to keep me safe. The thing with Zexion, Kairi's wardrobe, Namine's food thing, she came up with it..."

"But why? Can't Xehanort come up with his own?"

Vanitas just shook his head, his eyes blinking away what little tears that begged to fall. "He punishes everyone."

I finally understood. Looking at the clock, I saw the time. '3:48' I needed to get back soon. "I got to go. Lock your doors and don't let anyone get to you." I made sure he would keep from getting killed. I actually kinda like this kid, he reminded me of myself.

Finally leaving the room, I noticed the clock again '4:00'

I paced to the therapy room, looking around to keep my surroundings secure. "Not today murderous bastard." I shakily ran to the door and opened it to find my peers scared out of their wits. Everyone's skin was pale white, shivering in a corner across the room. Kairi ran from her seat on the ground to hug me. Olette, flipped her cards nervously, shuffling to distract herself. Hayner and Pence didn't look anywhere close to their natural goofy selves. Namine was shaking all alone, crying a bit. They must have found out about Larxene and how she died.

She. Larxene. She was dead now. It's kinda hard to believe actually. Thinking. It was almost like a cruel insane prank and she would just walk back in. Like how I would imagine everyone who was gone to be. Just pretending. But reality was to quick and caught up with me right when Kairi said it.

Kairi released me, looking at me shyly. Her shivering form made it worse to look at. Obviously she would help me catch up in what had happened. Something other than Larxene's death has shaken everyone up. This was something else. Her shaky voice, sobbing voice couldn't even hide the surprise that was hiding from me.

"Roxas is missing and... and Aqua is dead..."

* * *

><p>Review time:<p>

OrganizationsNumberXIII: I'm glad I make such effect! :) haha! Don't get nightmares!

Otherguy14: Yeah I want a very unique murder for each victim... but this one will be revealed next chapter... :)

XIIIXV: I'll be honest, playing the game I developed a great hatred for her and cheered when she died... hehe... but I respect her. She gets what she wants. :)

Yunie Tatlin: It's a voice changer effect thus the "Deep voice"... maybe I should've enlightened on that. :) She is a bitch! I hate her...

Hiddensecret564: Yeah it's when Paranoia strikes. Ya know when you don't even trust your best friends when something happens. Yeah...

nin4: I think I may change the rating to M cause the gore i want to write is much more intense. Would you believe Larxene's death was underdone and I could've been much more graphic... (yeah no more horror movies for you Gigi...) hahaha

onyxrose: Oh I know! I'm just very dramatic. I thought it was funny though! :)

St. Iggy the Pyro: Same here... I hate her yet respect her in a way. She is a bitch but has a sense of "get 'er done" in her (texas gal here) Yeah i kinda love all those characters you listed there so I will hate myself too if I kill them! BUT if the story begs for it, I must obey. Thanks for the support! :)

So I'm totally excited for next chapter cause I know what happens and you will all be shocked! *TAUNT* so I'll get it all done soon! :) Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Oh the Irony

Chapter 12: Oh the Irony

Enjoy! No I don't own Kingdom Hearts for the *%#$ millionth time...

* * *

><p>The words echoed in my head, repeating the same sentence more than one. I tried to find an good answer to counter with such a statement, but I couldn't even move my mouth. Roxas was gone. Missing. Probably being held captive by the evil tormentor, awaiting his fate at the strike of 5:00. It made me feel a bit helpless, stupid even.<p>

"Sora?"

And to think of it, he was even expecting a kid. I wasn't sure of their future plans, he and Namine, but I knew he would help Namine get to her feet so she could support the both of them. What would happen now that he was gone? To Namine?

"Sora can you hear me?"

Worst of all was Aqua was dead. Her son had just talked to me even, telling me how hard she worked just for him. All that dedication, all that perserverence, gone. He would probably have a dad to look after him, but it wouldn't be the same. It's never the same without a mother's love. Never. Funny how the guy I was afraid of now had something in common with me. We both no longer had mothers.

"Sora please listen to me."

I couldn't. I mean, I could hear whoever it was, but I just couldn't find a way out. I was trapped in all this stress, and fear. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Sora?" snapping my head up, I look up to see a beautiful pair of blue, sparkling eyes, filled with tears. The skin under her eyes were puffy from the irritation of the tears. Her fingers trembled, shivering irratically. She was just as scared as I was.

"Kairi?" she nodded at response to her name. It was almost like I had entered from another world, being welcomed after a long time of being absent.

She crawled her hand over to mine, gently wrapping it around and tugging me away. She headed for the door. Every step she took, she began to shudder even more. Her body seemed to shrink as she got closer to the exit, scared to leave this sanctuary that we created here.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"I need to show you Aqua..." This is exactly what I didn't want to see. One of the nicest people die at my feet when they were innocent. If it were me, no one would be broken, hurt, or even inconvienced. No one would miss me. Aqua, on the otherhand, had a son, a family, probably even a husband to love. All would mourn her loss. Why did she have to be the victim? I was out and about during the time. I was alone even. He or she could've very well taken me. Why not?

Thinking about being alone, I realize it was partially my fault Roxas is gone now. I left him to fend for himself. We were together, and I left him. I just left him. So now I was the fault of one possible death. Imagine if Namine knew that. If anyone. I would be sacrificed to the killer, locked out of the room to share the same fate as the others.

The time for thinking ended once I saw Aqua's body. At first I was afraid of what kind of mangled mess would await for me, but once I saw her, she looked like an angel.

Her body wasn't bloody, bruised or even hurt in anyway. Surrounded by a white silky cloth, flowers covered her body, dancing around her beautiful body. Aqua had been laid perfectly on the ground, parallel to the walls. Her hands had been neatly placed over her heart and her eyes closed. It seemed surreal.

I looked closely to examine her body. She was dead, as dead as a doorknob even. It was strange. The killer's recent murders have been violent, painful, and inhumane deaths. Aqua's seemed to be sweet, and kind.

"Kairi..." I looked up to see her hands covering her mouth. She was sobbing heavily, just looking at the nice doctor. It was like losing a mother again.

It was then that it hit me. Of course Aqua was killed this way. Everyone loved her, everyone.

"Kairi... The killer, it's one of us..."

"Sora I know that..."

I shook my head. "No I mean one of us! This person isn't like what they seem. Everyone loves Aqua right?"

She nodded, but still a little confused from what I meant. I didn't blame her, it was kind of hard to explain. "The murderer ferociously killed of Xehanort and Larxene because they were cruel to everyone, but Aqua wasn't. She was most likely poisoned. Killed inhumanely I mean."

"Sora what are you getting at?"

"I mean the killer is killing people but depending on how the victim treated him... or her I mean..." It all made sense. Now thinking like this, I felt pride overcome my body. I felt like one of those detectives in an old crime show my dad would watch after mom left.

"What good will that do?" she asked coldly. She must be upset now that Aqua is dead. She was the one to comfort her and help her for weeks after Xehanort mentally tormented her.

"Well if we get enough time, we may find out who the killer is!"

"So your saying we give peoples lives up just to find one killer?"

Now I was caught off guard. That was the last response I imagined I would get. The reaction I wanted was a lot better when it was in my head.

"No I mean.. It's just... if-"

"Sora... all we need to do is wait in that room and stay together, it's our only hope." Looking down, I never felt more shame. I didn't feel bad about my idea, in fact I thought it was brilliant, but the fact that I said it. Maybe Kairi wasn't the one to talk to about this.

"We should go it's 4:40..."

But what was missing? I knew we found Aqua's body, but I knew there was something else we needed. Roxas.

"What about Roxas?"

"We can't risk it. It's better to lose one life then three." I couldn't even look at her after that statement. Leave Roxas behind. I have done my fair share of bad things in my past, but that was a low, and cowardly action. "Sora we need to think about this logicall-"

"I am thinking LOGICALLY! Your the one thinking selfishly! I would rather die knowing two lives fought saving each other, than live knowing I let someone die because I was too scared..."

"Sora..." I turned to look at her moving to the door where the room was. She was gesturing me to come with her. I couldn't. Not without Roxas.

"Your on your own..." This was wrong. It was the right thing to do but it felt terrible. I felt cold, and evil. She would probably hate me forever for this.

Leaving her, it was like my mom leaving me. The day when she left me and my dad and took everything. That fucking day where my life ended, but her's continued on and thrived. That horrid day. Her words came back to me.

_"But mom... I need you... please..."_

_"Sora I don't need you... your dad does..."_

_"But mom..."_

_No reply_

Suddenly I heard a clank on the other side of the hall. Just around a corner, a shadow was lurking around, morphing and changing as the owner moved around. I heard a few grunts and thuds on the wall. I knew this was a time to be cautious but my body moved ahead of me. I leaped to the intersection of the halls. I finally saw who it was. Roxas. Alive.

He was pinned to the wall, trapped by a pair of handcuffs. Theses cuffs weren't like the ones that Xehanort used. On each hand, there were over two dozen blades cutting in his flesh. With him thrashing around, I'm more amazed he hasn't cut a major arterie.

"Roxas! Stop stop!" He looked up and smirked to see me. The blood dripped from his wrists, practically pouring to the floor. He was basically dying. I couldn't even keep my eyes of the red that puddled on the ground. I was at the point of throwing up. Oh god...

"I- I-" he coughed. He wasn't looking to good. He was strong, but this was not a fight he could win.

"Don't worry I got you..." Frantically searching around, I noticed a key on the other wall, dangling on a hook. Odd.

I didn't investigate however, now that Roxas was practically bleeding to death. I unlocked his cuffs, freeing his hands from the metal deathtrap. I needed to stop the bleeding. Taking a few strips of cloth from my t-shirt, I wrapped them tightly around his cuts to ease the bleeding until we got back to the room.

"Than- Thank-" Coughing again, he couldn't finish. I nodded to show him I knew what he meant.

Finally reaching the room, I put him down on the table and laid him there. I needed someone to nurse his wounds for me, just seeing them made me want to pass out. "Where's Kairi?"

No answer.

The clock in the room gave a ring as it was finally 5:00. A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the whole facility. It was Kairi's.

* * *

><p>This one made me sad... I actually loved Aqua... a lot! But it had to be done. She knew too much and it had to be done... OH WHY!<p>

Review responses:

Otherguy14: Yeah that's what everyone was expecting... but this is a suspense story! Got to have twists and turns.

Yunie Tatlin: Yeah that's true... could still be him.. he's not out of the clear... maybe... Yeah he's got his moments... even in the game! :)

DaniFenton12: Oh thanks! Yeah imagine... poor terra..

Hiddensecret564: Yeah I don't seem to add enough of those dreaded 'cliffys' haha! Yeah! He was always a confused and misunderstood character and I kinda wanted to capture that... everyone took him as evil (even though he was) but there could be another side! If this was a horror movie I would be in love! SCARY MOVIES RULE!

OrganizationsNumberXIII: hmmm interesting assumption young grasshopper... maybe... yeah Vanita's was never really described but now you can see the light!

XIIIXV: I know... who's it gonna be? *paranoia*

Anna Crosszeria: I'm kinda with ya! Now that the killing is happening, this is my favorite story! I like to write it.. i think I'm very sadistic.. hehe!

AND ALSO I GOT 50+ reviews! Ya'll ROCK! JUST SAYING! :) Thank you all! I give each of you a personal computer high five! Love it!


End file.
